20 miles down the road
by Lioness1968
Summary: A crime scene out of town finally force the investigator to deal with her feelings.. It's rated M for a reason, and that's all the warning I'm prepared to give
1. Prologue

**Pairing: **Sara Sidle & Sofia Curtis

**Rating: **R

**Spoiler warning: **None!__

**Warning: **_Mature sexual content and coarse language._ Femslash, but if you weren't into gay stories you wouldn't be here… Right?

**Disclaimer: **Some of the characters and situations in this story belong to Alliance Atlantis, CBS, Anthony Zuicker and other entities, and I do not have permission to borrow them. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes_.__Any errors are mine. _

**Summary: **A look into my own alternate universe…

**20 miles down the road…**

**Prologue**

Sara was lying on her couch, staring at the ceiling. She groaned as the doorbell rang. She pushed the blanket aside and walked to the door. Peering through the peephole in the door, she inhaled sharply.

_Shit! _

Sara instinctively took a step back from the door as she tried to decide what to do.

"Sara, come on, I know you're in there..."

Taking a deep breath, Sara pulled open the door to find Catherine standing on her doorstep.

"We need to talk."

It was a simple statement, Sara moved to the side to let her in. She closed her eyes as she gently shut the door.

"Would you... uh... like a drink?"

Catherine stared at her, "sure if you are."

Sara gave her a brief nod as she walked towards the liquor cabinet. "Is wine alright?"

"Yes that's fine."

Sara bit her lip gently as she poured them a glass of wine. She picked up the drinks and walked across the room, handing one to the blonde. "So... uh... what would you like to talk about?"

"Thanks…" Catherine leaned back into the edge of the couch, one leg draped down to the floor, the other splayed out on the upholstery fabrics. She took a drink of her wine and dropped her strawberry blonde hair across the arm of the couch. Sara swirled the liquid around in the wineglass and appeared to be intently studying the fluid dynamics of the beverage's motion.

She stared at the brunette through darkened eyes. "You and Sofia!" Her voice was somewhat calm, but Sara could hear the annoyance in her tone. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

Sara shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "I'm not discussing this with you." It came out as a soft mutter, no louder than a whisper under her breath.

"This game you play, Sara. Pulling her in, only to push her away again..."

"I'm not playing a..." Taking a deep breath, Sara counted to ten before she exhaled slowly. She hung her head for a moment before looking into the blonde's eyes. "Catherine, what are you talking about?"

"I'm not blind...I see how the two of you act together. You are making her crazy. That much I do know."

"I'm making her crazy?" Sara shouted back, slamming the glass down too hard on the coffee table, sloshing some of its contents on the glossy wooden surface. "Shit!" She exclaimed under her breath, jumping up to get a paper towel.

"So I take it the feeling is mutual," Catherine ventured, raising her voice so that she could be heard in the kitchen.

"Whatever," she answered without elucidation, sopping up the liquid before it could mar the wood's surface.

"Wow. This is a big step for you, Sara. You have actually almost acknowledged a feeling. Maybe you should explore whether there are more feelings that are mutual between you," she added wryly, taking another sip of wine.

When Sara didn't reply, she sat up. She leaned in towards her, letting a soothing tone replace the harsh one she had been using. "Tell me what's going on."

"What are the chances that you'll accept that it's none of your business and leave me in peace?" Sara asked with a hint of hopefulness.

"Hmm. I'd say the odds are somewhere in the neighborhood of one in a billion," Catherine replied with a self-satisfied smirk.

"Nothing. Nothing is going on." Sara drained the last of the glass, and looked wistfully at it, as though there was momentous significance to its emptiness.

"No shit!" Catherine replied rolling her eyes. "And why is that? For awhile, you work together all the time. Everyone could see that you two were attracted to each other. Geez, every time we saw you together you we could feel the heat in the room. Then you all the sudden start to pullback and avoid her without telling her why."

"What was I suppose to do?" Sara asked hotly. "It's pretty evident she wasn't interested when she started dating someone else."

"Oh please…" Catherine huffed. "Sara... she isn't an issue. You do know that, right?"

"No...I don't." Sara spat out bitterly.

"She's confused Sara and doesn't know what to do. You keep sending her mixed signals."

"I tried the best I could."

"Well, I doubt that. You jumped to conclusions. You took one incident and created an entire scenario that played on a continuous loop in your mind. Did you try to tell her how you feel?"

"Not in so many words." she added with finality, pouring herself another glass of wine, this time almost to the top. She took a long swig and set it down.

"Why can't you two just see what's in front of you?" She gave an exaggerated sigh and rolled her eyes. "Do you plan on ignoring this forever?"

"How can I with you here?" Sara stated dryly, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Listen Cath, she made her choice. Why can't you just respect that? If someone else makes her happy, then why can't you just let it be?"

"Because she's not happy. Actually I think she might leave."

"Maybe she should leave, Catherine. Have you considered that? Maybe she should start fresh somewhere else. She can find someone she loves and loves her back."

"Is that what you want, Sara? Do you want her to leave?" Catherine asked evenly, tilting her head to the side and pinning her gaze on the brunette.

"Yes! No! …I don't know! But at least it could give her a chance at finding happiness."

"Why are you doing this? Why don't you just talk to her?" She continued, "And what about you? You... you deserve to be happy, Sara. Just like everyone else. You haven't been happy lately. The only time I've seen you happy... is whenever you're working with her."

"Cath, I don't know what to say... I just don't know. Everything I do seems to be wrong... everything I say comes out in the wrong way... all I do is upset her or make her angry.

"You know... sometimes, actions speak louder than words..."

"So it said…" Sara said dismissively. "It... I don't know how to... She didn't look at her friend. She kept staring straight ahead, her hands returning to the wineglass. She shook her head. "No, in the long run she'll be better off with someone else."

"I seriously doubt that" Catherine's head tilted to the side. "There's only one person who will make her happy. And there's only one person who will make you happy."

"You've been reading too many romance novels," Sara quipped.

Catherine pouted dramatically. "Oh, in my spare time?"

"My point is, Catherine, it won't happen."

"My point is, Sara, it could happen."

The two friends fell into silence, their energies for argument spent, knowing that they would never convince the other - at least not today.

There wasn't really anything keeping her there. Maybe the work had been interesting and captivating at one time, but now it was becoming a means to an end: hers. It wasn't enough anymore. Now what she wanted to forget was an integral part of her job.

Every morning she left feeling more and more weak and feigned. Every day she walked to her car, her feet dragging on the pavement, her arms swaying heavily at her sides, her head bowed as though it were too heavy. Indeed, it was filled to the brim with questions and concerns, ideas and possibilities that refused to rest until they were given their due. She would sit in her car, hands on the steering wheel for anchor purposes. It was a calming place to be after the hustle and bustle of CSI headquarters with investigators and lab techs running to and fro trying to beat the clock in cases.

Sofia gripped the steering wheel, flexing her fingers as she stared at the building before her. This promised to be an uncomfortable meeting. Taking a last swig of her coffee, she grimaced at the coldness. She'd been sitting out here longer than she realized. Getting out of her car, she ran her eyes around the surroundings. She quickly walked to the front door, keeping her gaze straight-ahead.

The white-floored hall seemed to stretch on forever in front of her. But she finally reached the open door to Grissom's office.

Tapping on the doorframe, she offered up a weak smile as Grissom raised his eyes from the file. Looking over his reading glasses, he distantly spoke: "Oh, hi, Sofia. What do you need?"

"I, um, I wanted to ask you a favor... if you've got a minute." She shifted nervously from foot to foot, arms crossed defensively across her chest.

"Come in. Have a seat." Grissom's face pinched into a genuine look of concern, as he asked her what favor she needed from him.

Sofia sat heavily in the chair, obviously burdened with more than she could gracefully bear. She found herself looking at her hands, then the wall over Grissom's left shoulder. She kept trying to force herself to look at him. Shifting back to the studied examination of her fidgeting hands, she finally spoke.

"You know the director of the lab, and Brass is one of your good friends, right?"

"Well sure, I know him and yes Brass and I have worked together for a long time. Why do you ask?"

"I'd like, uh, well, I was wondering... I mean, I'd like if I could get transfer somewhere else. Preferably into the police department, I'd like to resume back to my original choice of a career."

"You don't have to go." Grissom said, having trouble accepting the fact. "Want to talk about it?"

Sofia shook her head, letting out a long sigh. "Yeah, I do. My life sucks. My career is tanking. There's nothing here for me but a dead-end. It's time to move on and pull myself back up by my bootstraps."

"I'd hate to see you go, Sofia. You are so good at what you do. I know I haven't told you that very often, but..."

"Well, I can still be good in another unit of law enforcement." Sofia tried to lighten the mood a little, adding, "Just try to find me a job somewhere decent, will you?"

"I'll see what I can do. But it may take awhile, so be patient."

"Okay, well, thank you. I appreciate you doing this for me."

"I know that you and the others don't think much of my supervisory or people skills, but I would never try to keep you here if you are truly unhappy. Contrary to popular belief, I do have feelings, and I do want people to be happy."

"I know. You're a good man, Grissom. Thank you for all the things you have taught me. I'll miss you." Sofia turned out of her chair and bolted out of the door and down the hall.

_**Tbc… **_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The shrieking continued as Sara forced her eyes to open, she slammed her hand on the alarm clock, swearing as she tried to calm her breathing. Nightmares weren't anything new, and her recent case obviously triggered it. Letting out a huff, she drew her hand back and threw the covers off. She had several hours to kill before heading into the lab, and she wasn't going to spend them moping. Pulling off her sweat-soaked pajamas, she marched to the bathroom, ignoring the residual shudder as she approached the shower.

By the time she reached the lab that evening, Sara was in a better mood. Nightmares always left her tense, but a hot shower, a lot of coffee and two hours of house cleaning forced the haunting images from her mind.

"Sara!"

"What's up?" she replied, not pausing as she made her way down the corridor.

"I solved your Jackson case," Greg said, smiling smugly.

Sara looked up from her folder, turning slowly as one eyebrow rose questioningly.

"With the DNA evidence you expertly collected," he added quickly. "Got a hit from CODIS."

"You got workable DNA from that stuff?"

"Well, it wasn't easy," he said dramatically, "but this guy is a real creep. I processed the clothing. Found some epithelial that hadn't been contaminated."

"Good job."

"Well, you could always thank me personally," he said, turning his head slightly and patting his cheek. His smile disappeared as Sara gave his cheek a pinch that put even Grandma Olga to shame. "Ow…Ow…ouch."

"Sara! Let go of Greg! That noise he's making is painful. He sounds like a demented cat in heat." Grissom called out as he leaned into the room. "Time for work?"

"I'm a little busy right now. Can it wait?"

"No." He chuckled lightly.

She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at him. "Why can't I ever have fun?" She gazed into his eyes and resisted the urge to smile.

He pushed his hands into the pockets of his pants. "Work is fun."

"Mm-hmm" She gave him a quick wink and allowed her smile to be seen.

"Let's go" Grissom Chuckled, shambling off to the break room in a huff.

Sara smiled when she saw the tech rubbing his cheek morosely. "Thanks, Greggo. You're right. I've wanted to do that for the longest time," she said before walking down to the break room.

"Warrick, I want you and Nick to take this home invasion. There have been three others in the neighborhood."

"You got it."

Grissom smiled kindly at Sara. "How's your case going?"

"Done," she answered automatically, "the paperwork is on your desk" she added looking at him.

"Good. DB in a warehouse in Boulder City. The local police are already there so you'll be working with one of theirs detectives. Brass has already been on the phone with them and sanctions it."

"Okay" Sara replied.

"For a start you'll be working solo but if the case requires it you can get Greg to help you."

"Right" Sara said getting up. "Better get on my way."

"Catherine, you're with me. Multiple DBs in the desert."

She maneuvered her SUV skillfully over the highway. The moon was full and high in the sky that night; casting light into the darken car.

Thirty minutes later she arrived and navigated her SUV through the deserted Boulder City streets. Sara drove to a warehouse on the outskirts of town. The night air was warm, and hit her face as she got out of the car.

After checking in, she crossed under the yellow tape and walked into the center of the warehouse where floodlights shone on a grisly sight.

An assistant from the coroner's office was kneeling beside the opened door examine the lifeless body still sitting in the car. A few policemen were present in the warehouse along with a blonde woman standing with her back towards the entrance talking to the coroner's assistant when Sara entered the room.

The assistant looked up and smiled as Sara approached them, "hello" he said friendly, "don't recall seeing you before."

Before Sara could answer the blonde turned around and looked at her, "CSI Sara Sidle from Las Vegas Crime lab" Sofia introduced dryly.

And the answering voice froze the blood in Sara's veins.

Sofia shifted uncomfortably, and at that instant Sara realized with dismay that all her work had been for nothing. Never mind that what she felt at the moment was a small malicious glee at the blonde's discomfort; the fact that she felt anything at all told her that she had not shed Sofia from her heart after all.

_If the last couple of months couldn't kill them, I seriously doubt working with her will._

"Curtis" Sara said, ignoring the dry tone. Looking into the car from the passenger seat, she gave the assistant a friendly smile. "What happened here?"

It was strange. Sofia had put aside many things on leaving Vegas, and one of them was this particular mixture of pleasure and pain, of being in the presence of someone about whom she cared, but who was as far from her as someone on the other side of a pane of unbreakable glass. It wasn't that she'd never expected to see the investigator again; in fact, she figured she would eventually. Just under more controlled, and later, circumstances, such as a trip back to see old friends in the next decade or something. They'd be polite, they'd nod at each other in passing …two old colleagues… but they wouldn't have anything to do with each other.

Sofia took a deep breath, let it out, and lifted her head. Move forward, that was the key. Her life was back under her control, and she wasn't going to lose that control again, thick-headed investigator notwithstanding.

"That's what we're here to figure out. Two teenagers found him and quickly noticed the wound in his chest and called 911" Sofia told.

"I anticipate gunshot, since there aren't any soot in his mouth which indicate he wasn't breathing under the fire, but you'll have to wait for doc Robbins examination before you can get the final conclusion" the assistant replied.

Pursing her lips, Sara ran her flashlight over the body, then around the inside of the car then onto the concrete around the car. "Has anyone found a gun?"

The assistant fished out a wallet from the victims pocket and handed it to the detective.

Sofia shook her head and opened the wallet, "no, so far it seems like a poor attempt to cover up a murder with a fire for… Mr. Sam White."

"Any idea from whence the fire arose?" Sara asked.

"From under the back of the car. According to the firemen some kind of petrochemical accelerant has been used, probably gasoline" Sofia informed.

Sara started processing the perimeter of the scene. Shining her flashlight around the scene, she walked over to examine the body of a male. She glared briefly before pulling the camera from her kit, taking pictures. She lowered the camera and cast a quick glance to the body in the car before putting on a pair of gloves. Subsequently she began collecting all the evidence she could find on their victim.

"Could we get some of these people out of here?" Sofia's voice boomed through the warehouse, ricocheting off the walls. The policemen exited quickly at her command.

"Can I take the body now?" The assistant asked, coughing as the soot tickled the back of his throat.

"Yes, I'll come by later to see what you have figured out" Sara answered, watching the assistant heading for the exit door, leaving her and Sofia alone and uncomfortable.

"Will you be fine here by yourself? Then I'll go see what I can find out about our victim." Sofia asked sourly as she looked around the room.

Suddenly very irritated with her tone, Sara glared at her, "I'm perfectly capable of doing my job without your _pleasant_ presence."

"Okay," Sofia said, backing off at the harsh tone. "See you later, Sidle. Call me if you need anything," she added, her voice professional but cool.

Swinging the camera over her shoulder, Sara grabbed her kit and walked towards the rear end of the car. Setting down her equipment, she swept her flashlight over the burned surface, her head cocked in concentration.

It started from under the car. From there to the right side working most of the way up the side, she swung her light trying to find a pattern to the fire.

Returning to her starting point, she pulled out her equipment and began photographing various shoeprints in the dust around the car. Once that was done, she moved away from the car searching for similar shoeprints leading towards the exit door. After about 30 minutes, she picked up her equipment and began working on the car.

The investigator turned slowly, scanning the warehouse 360 degrees, Sara scoured the room from top to bottom for any remaining evidence of the cause. Once she'd circled the inside of the building, she walked out of the building and into the dark Nevada night.

Sara perambulated the exterior of the warehouse; she took out the digital camera she'd been using inside and began taking pictures of the area before taking some impressions of tire tracks she found that was too small to belong to the fire engine.

"Hey," Sara said when she noticed the detective.

"Hey," she replied softly, giving her head a brief shake. "What have you got so far?"

"A headache, mainly" she mumbled. "Scene's been compromised around the car" Sara quipped, picking up the large bag of evidence containers in one hand and her field kit in the other, then heading for the back of the Denali. Sofia opened the rear door for her, helping her load the SUV.

"There's nothing we can do about it now," Sofia sighed. "Come on, got a message from Robbins he's done with the victim, so let's see what he can tell."

Sofia pushed the morgue door open and darted inside, followed closely by Investigator. Sara smiled softly and moved around the corner of the table to stand next to the coroner.

"Have you finished the autopsy yet?"

"I have, and I'm ready to share my preliminary finding" Robbins said.

"What was the cause of death?" Sofia asked.

"Intracranial hemorrhage. There was significant bleeding on the underside of the brain. Single blow to the side of the head, died quickly." the coroner said, pointing on the side of the victim's head.

"It wasn't the gunshot?" Sofia asked in surprise.

"No, he was already dead when the bullet was put in his body."

"So actually there was no reason to shoot him" Sara said, moving to examine the head wound in more detail.

"No not in proportion to wanting him dead, the blow to the head made sure of that" Robbins confirmed.

"Time of death?"

"The Livor mortis on the victim's foot tells he's been dead for over 16 hours. Compared with his body temperature and there's no rigor mortis I estimate he has been dead approximately 28 hours."

"Any idea what he was hit with?"

"A hard oblong object proximally 2 inches in length. It left some striations on the temporal bone. I made a cast with impression gel for comparison if you find the object."

"Thanks. Any defensive wounds?"

"None that I could find."

"Anything else?" Sofia asked.

"The bullet is sent up to ballistic for further investigation. He smells like he has consumed alcohol, so I sent a blood and urine sample along with his stomach contents to toxicology, but I wouldn't know how much until the Tox screens come in, but except that he was in good health."

Sara walked through the doors of the crime lab, smiling as she greeted the few lab technicians present. She made her way to the break room and poured herself a large cup of the black hot liquid.

"How did it go?" Grissom asked entering the room.

"As expected" Sara said, flashing him a brief, knowing smile. "I'm going back to the scene later to see if I can find anything in daylight. Auto detail is bringing in his car. I'll take the damn thing apart if I have to. There has to be some clue somewhere." Sara took a sip of her coffee. "I lifted some fibers off the victim's clothes. Trace is running a check to see what they are."

"Any ID on the victim yet?"

"Yes. Doesn't seem like robbery, his wallet was in his pocket. The detective is trying to see what she can find out about Mr. Sam White."

"Right," he said slowly, heading towards the door. It's been a long night. Why don't you go home?"

"I still need to finish up some tests. Then I'm going back to the crime scene to check it again. I'll head home after that," Sara said wearily.

"See you tonight, then," Grissom said, heading down the hallway, shaking his head slightly.

Sara returned to her microscope, shifting the slide and then adjusting the focus before writing down her observations. She finished with her samples, flipping the folder shut and powering down the microscope. Glancing at her watch, she realized that she was already 2 hours into the next shift. "Crime scene and then I might as well go home," she murmured to herself, and headed for the locker room.

Sofia filled her thoughts during her drive. Her thoughts kept circling, restlessly, too afraid to settle. A fact lay in the middle, a wretched, pain-filled fact, and she didn't want to touch it, but she couldn't forget it either. So she let her brain rattle on, tumbling over thoughts.

_I really screwed it up! __Yeah, like that even begins to cover it. _

Sara couldn't deny she was attracted to Sofia, but she was dangerous. If she let her in, Sofia could hurt her. Once she was in, Sara wouldn't want her out. Any pain she felt in the past would be minor compared to what she could do to her. So she had shut her out. She hadn't meant to hurt Sofia, but apparently she had.

Sara sighed as she pulled into the area in front of the warehouse. She approached the crime scene suppressing her yawn. Crossing the yellow police tape, she headed into the warehouse.

_**Tbc…**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Pulling into the crime lab's parking lot, Sofia was surprised by the feeling of longing that washed over her. She'd been in and out of the lot hundreds of times over the years, and had experienced a multitude of emotions, but never anything quite like this.

Now, she smiled at the feeling of yearning that was rising up. Despite the long hours, dealing with the worst of type of scum, the smells, the frustrations with the judicial system, she missed the people inside.

Pulling out her identification, she slipped the badge into her belt as she headed into the building feeling a strange sense of déjà vu. She had only been gone for a few months, but everything was both different and the same. She felt odd walking down the hall to the break room, as though she had never left, and yet feeling like she didn't quite belong… Leaning against the doorframe, she scanned the room.

"Sofia!"

She turned around to see Greg racing towards her, a wild grin on his face.

Sofia winked playfully at him, "yep the one and only" she teased as Greg hugged her.

"Get in here, darlin'," Nick said.

"Hi, guys," she offered playfully.

"Hey, girl," Warrick said.

"Hey," she replied, shrugging when Catherine walked over. "Hi."

"Hi, yourself stranger," the older woman said kindly giving her a hug. She pulled her over to a chair to sit down. "Come on in. Want some coffee?"

"Thanks, that'd be great."

"How you doing, Sofia?" Warrick asked, his voice warm and soothing.

"Pretty good, actually. Sorry I cut out on you guys like that."

"Don't worry about it," Warrick said.

"Yeah," Catherine added. "You did what you needed to do. Take care of yourself. If you don't, no one else will do it for you."

"Thanks, guys."

"So you're a bad ass cop now?" Greg asked with a grin, taking a seat beside her, and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Bad enough to kick your butt" she teased back.

"We missed you around here," Nick injected. "What you been doin' since you left?"

"I've joined BC's police force" she said lightly. "Actually that's why I'm here I'm working on the DB in the warehouse with Sara."

Grissom watched the exchange from the hallway, before walking into the room. "Hello, Sofia, good to see you again" he said warmly, heading for the coffee machine.

"Hello Grissom" Sofia replied giving him an appreciative smile, "good to see you too."

"Has anyone seen Sara?" Grissom asked.

"Think she's in one of the Layout Rooms" Nick answered.

Grissom nodded, "okay, then Sofia can fill us in on their case."

Grissom sat down and looked expectantly at each of his crew, asking in silence for updates on their progress. He was vaguely aware that there seemed to be some sort of dynamic in the air, as though there were several unspoken conversations going on simultaneously. But, at usual, since he could not quantify it, he dismissed it as most likely irrelevant.

"Warrick, Nick, what have you guys got on the home invasion?"

Nick cleared his throat to speak: "Well, like the other invasions in the area, our perp didn't leave us much to work with. He must be casing the places, because they were all broken into when the occupants weren't expected home for several hours. He appears to be wearing gloves or is wiping the scene down before he leaves, since we didn't find any prints."

"Okay keep looking most inadvertently leaves something behind." Grissom looked at Sofia.

"Not much so far except someone really wanted the guy dead. Fatal blow to the head subsequently shot and finally someone set the car on fire. I pulled out his address so we'll be going over there as soon as Sara is ready."

"We don't have anything new so far tonight, still waiting on Trace" Grissom informed.

The two younger men gathered themselves up from the table to leave, hiding a game of paper-scissors-rock from the others as they moved out the door. "See you later Curtis" Nick smiled before disappearing down the hall.

"Oh hey Sofia, long time no seeing" Wendy smiled entering the break room. "Grissom do you have a minute? I have something I want you to take a look at."

"Hey Wendy" Sofia smiled back.

"Of course I do" Grissom retorted leaving the room with Wendy.

"She's been missing you," Catherine said after they were alone in the break room.

"Wendy?" Sofia asked lightly.

"Sara. She's missed you."

"How's she been?"

Catherine let out a sigh, "outwardly she seems to handling it okay, but then again knowing Sara she's never allowing her feelings to come to the surface."

"Tell me about it" Sofia blurted out.

"OK, Cath. Let's go pay Dr. Robbins a visit to see if he can tell us anything about our victims." Grissom called out from the doorway.

"Hey, I gotta run."

"Don't worry about in Cath," Sofia said kindly. "I'll talk to you later."

"You free for breakfast?"

"Sure thing. See ya then," Sofia said with a smile.

Sofia headed into the Layout Room, finding Sara going over some printouts intently.

"Hey," Sara said looking up.

"Hey," Sofia replied softly. "Learn anything new?"

"No," she replied dejectedly. "Still waiting for answers on the thing I brought to Trace."

"Okay. Care to join me while you wait for the results? I pulled up Mr. White's address."

"Sure, just give me a sec to put this away" Sara retorted.

Sofia and Sara stood outside the house, waiting for the locksmith to open the front door. As the deputies entered, guns drawn, a shrill sound pierced the night air, prompting neighbors to turn on their lights.

"Alarm's still working and active," Sofia commented. "Last person to leave must have set it."

"We know where Mr. White had been the past few days?" Sara asked, nodding as the deputies who cleared the house waved them in.

"Talked to his boss. He was on vacation. Gave us the name of his current girlfriend. I'm heading back to interview her later."

"Damn," Sara muttered. The house was immaculate. Nothing was out of place. There was no sign of a struggle, no disturbed furniture, no visible bloodstains.

"Yeah. Seems orderly clean for a guy's apartment" Sofia said, turning to face Sara. "Think Mr. White hired a maid?"

"Or someone tried to clean up a crime scene."

Sara began examine the apartment while Sofia went talking to the neighbors.

"Hey, found anything?" Sofia asked when she reentered the flat.

"No not much. The place is spotless. And I used luminol and the ALS. I even pulled back the carpeting. I got some hairs and fibers, but nothing that looked out of place." She thought for a moment and turned to look at the detective. "What did neighbors say?"

"Not much. Apparently he was a quieted but well-liked and helpful guy. Not home much. But two recall seeing a woman here from time to time."

Sara bit her lip as her eyes narrowed. "Uh-huh."

Sofia nodded slowly. "Any evidence of a second person in his home?"

"No nothing," Sara sighed loudly.

"Uh... have you processed all of the evidence?"

"Well, I left some things with Trace to go over, and I still waiting for the car to arrive."

The detective offered her a small smile, "Okay. Uh... let's head back to the lab and see if it has shown up." Sara nodded in agreement.

The drive was silent. Sara, in the passenger seat, reflected with a little sadness that while the tension between herself and the driver was different than in the past, it was still present. She held back a sigh, stealing a glance at Sofia as she concentrated on the turns through Boulder City towards Hwy 93. She was as handsome as ever the sexual spark was definitely still there. Big-time. A hint of heat rose in Sara's cheeks, and she glanced out the window to her right, not really seeing the passing houses.

Once she parked her car, Sofia rested her hand on Sara's arm to prevent her from leaving. Their movements stilled as their skin touched. Sofia looked into her dark eyes and inhaled deeply. Sara offered her a shy smile.

Sofia's eyes darted down to the brunette's lips before quickly returning to their original position. "I... uh... I wonder if you might want to meet for lunch later."

_What the hell am I doing? I'm __supposed to be over her…done…finished. But no, now I'm inviting her to lunch. Am I nuts? _

Sara smiled nervously as a slight blush crept over her face. "Okay. Uh, give me a call later."

Sara exited the car quickly, making a beeline for the lab. Partway across the parking lot, she paused and turned to wave at the detective. A smile slowly approached on Sofia's lips as she watched her walk away.

Sara swallowed and exhaled, trying to calm her roiling insides.

She started unloading the supplies out of her kit. People never understood why Sara buried herself in her work. It was more than just an escape. She was a very logical person. It defined the way she saw the world. That was great when it came to work, school, science, planning her retirement accounts, but it didn't help when it came to emotional issues. She just made herself confused when she tried to apply logic to areas where they didn't work. Instead, she would push whatever was bothering her down and let her subconscious work it out. She'd distract her conscious with what it was good at: logic. The obvious source was work.

Gathering the stacks of prints and envelopes of trace materials, Sara left the garage and headed for the evidence vault. She hoped no one would comment on her overzealousness. Once she had gathered her thoughts, Sara attacked the vehicle as if it were responsible for her troubles. She'd seen murder cases with less evidence. They'd probably find half of the prints she lifted belonged to an assembly crew back in Detroit.

Sofia found Sara in the Layout Room examining pieces of fibers collected earlier at the victim's apartment. Hearing her approach, she looked over her shoulder and gave her a lopsided grin in greeting.

"The car hasn't turned up yet?" Sofia asked.

"Yes it has. I tore the car apart. I found some grit embedded in the tires. Sent it to Trace along with a sample of the grit outside and some tire marks I found outside the warehouse. The inside? Found some hair and fibers on the seats."

"Has Trace come up with anything?"

"Some. There are three hair donors the victim and two unknown females. I found both of the females hair in the car and at his home. The fibers from his clothes are wool commonly used in blankets but there wasn't a blanket in the car or one in the same color in his apartment."

Sofia nodded her understanding and glanced at her watch. "Look its almost 4 o'clock, why don't we go out, have a nice lunch together, and just try to piece together what we have? We may be able to have a more objective approach after some food."

Sara stared at her in complete silence. Sofia shifted her weight nervously and sighed. "Uh... I'd like to... well." Taking a deep breath, she quickly uttered a simple sentence. "I'd like to talk to you... catch up… over lunch."

Sara nodded slowly and watched the detective dig the car keys out of her pocket. "Okay let's go."

Sara nodded again. Watching Sofia walk out of the Layout Room, she shook her head to clear her jumbled thoughts and numbly made her way into the hall.

_**Tbc…**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Few words had been spoken on the way to the diner on the outskirts of town. And now, here they sat, with a table holding two lukewarm cups of coffee in between them. Sofia glanced out the window as the silence crept on them for the sixth time in the past forty-three minutes.

The detective sighed as the brunette checked the time. She knew that they had been here longer than she had anticipated. She also knew that she hadn't begun to tell her what she wanted. She just didn't know where to start.

"Uh maybe… I better get back to work…"

Sofia nodded as she pulled her wallet out of her pocket and fished out a twenty dollar bill. She shook her head and put her hand over the check as the investigator reached for it.

"I just wanted to see how much I owe..."

"Nothing..." Sofia offered a small smile as Sara looked at her. "It's... only lunch..."

Sofia walked to the counter and handed the waiter the check and the money. The man smiled brightly as he handed the detective her change. If she noticed the man's fingers lingering against her palm, she didn't show it.

"I'm going to go pay the girlfriend a little visit, see if she knows anything about his whereabouts for the last 30 hours. Would you like to tag along?" Sofia asked as they walked towards the parking lot.

"Okay," she said, hopping in to the passenger seat.

Sofia and Sara made their way through the horizontal division to the third floor of the apartment building. Sofia found the right door and knocked, moments later the door opened.

"Ms. Debra Costner?"

"Yes, and you are?"

"Ms. Costner, I'm detective Curtis and this is Sara Sidle, she's with the Las Vegas Crime Lab." Sofia introduced quickly. "May I ask you some questions?"

"Sure," Ms. Costner replied, her voice equally calm as she watched her closely.

"Do you know a Mr. Sam white?"

"Of course he's my fiancé."

"Ms. Costner, when was the last time you saw Sam?"

"Friday evening for a late dinner. He was leaving later that night." Ms. Costner tilted her head slightly and studied the detective in front of her.

"Where was he going?"

"A White Water Rafting Trip. He sometimes organizes a two days Adventure tour and assist as a tour co-coordinator for hotel tourists. "Why? Has something happen to him?"

"I'm afraid so" Sofia handed her a photograph, "can you confirm that's Sam White?"

"Oh, God," Debra Costner gasped, paling noticeably as she looked at the morgue photograph. "That's Sam. How, how did this … what … happened?"

"I'm sorry for your loss," Sofia said. "We've just started our investigation. Would you like to sit down?"

"No, no. No, thank you." Ms. Costner leaned heavily against the wall and stared at the detective, her eyes filling with emotion. "What... what happened?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out."

"How?"

"Excuse me?"

"How did he… die?"

"Ma'am…"

"Tell me… was it… did he… suffer?"

Sofia sighed heavily. "I don't believe so, Ms. Costner." She waited a few moments to allow Debra to regain some composure before continuing. "Ms. Costner, did Sam have any enemies that you know of? Have he mentioned any troubles? At work?"

She wiped the tears from her face and sighed heavily. "He mentioned that some people were giving him some problems, but he thought it would just blow over..."

Sara continued to study her, watching her body movements, listening to the tone of her voice. She kept her silence as Sofia continued to speak.

"Did he mention any names, or describe their appearances?" Sofia asked.

Debra shook her head slowly. "He said it wasn't important... that... it would just go away in time..."

"Do you know if the people giving him problems were work related or circle of acquaintances?"

"No. Sam was a good person. Everyone at work gets along with him. He's everybody's best friend. I don't understand this. Why would anyone want to hurt him?"

"That's what we're trying to find out" Sofia replied. "Is there anyone that can confirm or deny whether he showed up for the trip?"

"I suppose Eddie Tills can. He's Sam's best friend and they often organized the trips together. In addition they work together at the Hacienda Hotel and Casino out on Hwy 93, just drive towards Hoover Dam and you can't miss it" Debra explained, fighting to keep her voice level.

Sara sat quietly in the passenger seat as Sofia carefully navigated through the streets of Boulder City. Stopping for a red light, Sofia looked to her right. Noticing Sara's posture and the fact that her gaze was directed out the side window, she tapped her knee and spoke softly.

"Hey... are you okay?"

"Hmm? Oh... yeah, it's just..."

Sofia frowned as Sara's voice trailed off. "What is it?"

Sara shook her head gently and smiled. "It's just... something about Ms. Costner. She knows more than she's letting on..."

Sofia cleared her throat softly before she began to speak. "Sara? Care to elaborate?"

Sara turned slightly in her seat to look at her. "It's nothing I can put my finger on. But... I saw something in her eyes at one point..."

Sofia stopped for another light and turned to look at the investigator. "Regret, sadness... loss..."

"I figured you picked up on it too..."

"So, you think she's guilty?"

"That's not what I said. I said that I saw regret in her eyes for a moment. Doesn't necessarily mean guilt. Could be something else she regrets." Sara looked out the window, mumbling softly. "It do happen people regret things."

_God knows I have._

Sofia cocked her head as she watched her. "Who hasn't done something they regretted later?" she stated, giving her an appraising look.

Lost in her thoughts, Sara didn't realize that Sofia was watching her before she moved in her seat. Jerking her head around, she smiled sheepishly. "Oh, I'm sure of that," she responded softly.

Sofia licked her lips nervously. "About what?" she asked, tentatively looking over at her.

Sara head lifted in a sudden motion. After staring incredulously for a moment, she let out a short, sarcastic sigh. "Oh, I don't know. Doing things we regret. Not all damage is visible. Could hurt a lot worse than it shows," she said, clearing her voice.

"Well, it's not productive to fret over unforeseen consequences," Sofia offered.

_What's she getting at? Does Sofia realize I'm talking about myself? Damn. What does that look mean? Oh, damn, damn, damn. _

"Doesn't change the fact it can end up being hurtful," Sara said.

"So hurtful that she'd make a stupid move?"

"That's the thing about feelings," Sara said in the faraway voice of a woman almost lost in her thoughts. "You don't think you can make them happy. You'd give your life trying if you thought you could succeed. But sometimes the fear of failure overwhelms the potential benefits of success."

"Fear never solves any problem," Sofia said distantly.

"No, but fear is a motivation that's hard to combat. It makes you do things you wouldn't normally do. Even things you don't want to do."

"You can't let fear run your life, making decisions for you," Sofia said quietly.

Sara shook her head, only willing to look at her briefly. Sofia seemed openly curious, but she wasn't sure she wanted to expose any more of herself that morning. "You might want to act, but the fear is too much to handle," Sara said. "You don't know what to do about … it … so you do nothing."

"Isn't that the same as running away?"

"No, not really," Sara sighed. "If you run away, that's a clear indication that you want to get away from it."

"So doing nothing is an indication of what?" Sofia asked, her voice uneven.

"Not having any idea where to go," Sara said remorsefully. "In the end, no action seems like the only possible response."

"You can't know that for certain. That's assuming the worst possible outcome. You know how dangerous it is to make assumptions," Sofia said.

"Yes. But it's the fear that's keeping you from making the move."

_Can you ever trust me enough to try, Sara? Or have you been hurt too bad? What do I have to do? _

"There's a lot of ways you can hurt someone," Sofia said. "It's better to try."

"Isn't that an assumption as well? You can't know all the outcomes."

"No," Sofia said firmly. "No. If you never try, then why bother with anything? You'll never be happy. You've condemned yourself to misery. Nothing will ever change. You turned a potential into a reality."

Sara frowned and looked out the window. She couldn't argue with that statement. "Some people do both," Sara said, her voice cooling.

Fire and ice – that's how Sofia often thought of Sara. Cool under pressure, but volatile. Passionate, yet rational. Sensuous, but grounded. She was enough like her in ways that she felt that she could easily connect with her, but she was different enough to unbalance her.

Rest of the ride back to the lab was quiet. So quiet that Sofia began to wonder if Sara was okay. More than once, she glanced over at her to see if she was awake. Her posture never changed. Her right elbow resting on the door, her face cradled in her hand as she stared out the window.

Pulling into the parking spot, she killed the engine and turned in her seat to look at her. "Sara?"

Slightly startled, Sara jumped at the sound of her voice. "Detective?"

Sofia offered her a brief smile before her fingers tenderly touched her left hand. "Are you okay? You've been... quiet."

She shrugged her shoulders and returned her smile before looking at their hands. "Yeah guess so… case just got me thinking…"

Sofia's thumb stroked the back of the brunette's hand as Sara's voice trailed off and her face turned back towards the window. "Indulge me."

"Okay. A murder is mostly motivated by revenge, profit, cover-up or emotions like anger," Sara began.

"And I don't think profit has anything to do with this" Sofia replied.

"True. We need to know more about the victim."

Sofia nodded slowly as she unbuckled her seatbelt, "yeah."

Covering her yawn with her hand, Sara got out of the car. Sofia smiled as she turned her head slightly, "tired?"

"Mm... yeah... I'm going home after giving Grissom a short briefing."

"Sounds like a good idea. See you tonight, Sidle."

"Yes you will, bye Detective."

_**Tbc…**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The sun was well up by the time Sara made it home. She turned off the engine, but found herself without the energy to move just yet, and sat staring blindly through the windshield, options going around and around in her head.

She didn't know how many times she'd cursed herself for the mistakes she'd made. It didn't matter; keeping track of the number of one's self-recriminations was an exercise in futility anyway.

There was no point in asking how it had all gone wrong. She knew it, all too well. She'd let her baser emotions get the better of her. She'd let fear and habit control her.

_I have to talk to her! _

_What's the alternative? Always second-guessing my decision – that's not what I want. But I don't want to get burned. Damn. No matter what I decide there's a risk. _

Nagging doubts about whether it was worth it began to plague her…

A low bittersweet chuckle escaped her as she remembered a question Grissom had asked a while ago… _"Did you ever go a day without a rationalization?"_

She sighed deeply and mumbled… "That's the crux of it, isn't it?"

Sofia drove to the same little coffee shop at the edge of town where she and Catherine used to go back when she was still worked at the lab.

"Two coffees, please. Just leave the pot. Thanks."

"So did the night go alright?" Catherine asked, watching her with some concern.

"Yes, very well, actually" she said with a shy smile.

"Could you be a little more specific?"

"Uh, it was … different," Sofia answered vaguely.

"Different can be good. So, I take it things between you two are better."

"I honestly don't know."

Catherine toyed with the spoon, "I think she's really sorry about the way she behaved."

"Yeah I sort of got that impression to. Why is it so hard for her to tell me what she wants from me?"

"Guess you're two peas in a pod. Both private. Both stubborn. Both wanting the other to break down their walls first. One of you is going to have to be the grown up here."

Sofia took the opportunity to refill their mugs to try to decipher the swirl of thoughts and emotions cascading through her mind. "Cath, I don't know if I can do that. I'm afraid that if I try, but fail, that I will end up hurt even more."

"That could happen," Catherine agreed, nodding sagely. "But just because it didn't work out a couple of months ago doesn't mean it wouldn't work out now."

"Maybe not."

"Are you happy?"

"What does it matter, Cath? What do you want me to say? I'm content. Would it make you all feel better if I admit I'm not happy? That I still miss her even if she completely shut me out."

"No, but you might be surprised what being open and honest would have accomplished with someone like Sara."

"Well, it's a little late for that now. The damage is done. To both of us, it would seem. Let it go, Catherine."

"Okay I'll butt out if you want me too, it just rankles me that two of my best friends are both unhappy when it doesn't have to be that way."

"I know you mean well Cath, it's just not that easy."

"No, nothing involving Sara is ever easy. But tell me what do you have to lose at this point? If it doesn't work out you're no worse than before. But on the other hand she might surprise you. Do yourself a favor and go talk to her. But this time, really talk. You have nothing to lose, so be honest."

The blonde shrugged. "No promises, but it sounds like an idea." Dropping her head into her hands, she sighed softly. "Less than two days ago my life was plain and simple. Never expected responding to a 419 should change that. In just under 48 hrs my whole live have turned upside-down, again."

"Ain't life grand?"

"It sucks," Sofia opined, as she leaned back on the chair. "And I've got to get home and catch some sleep. Thanks for everything, Cath. I don't know how this is all going to play out, but I couldn't have gotten this far without your help."

Walking through the hallways Sara entered the break room and grabbed some coffee then set for the detective's temporary office.

"Tell me you have something." Sara said as she walked inside.

"Zilch," Sofia said, looking up from the computer. "This guy had a pretty basic life. So far, I've gone through his e-mail and business documents. Nothing jumps out. About to check his phone records. Not a lot of money, but no real debt, either."

"Henry ran an ELISA test, came back positive for drugs and alcohol. GC/MS showed the drugs were and a blood alcohol level of 0.41 per cent."

"C… what?" Sofia grumbled good-naturedly.

"Methcathinone or 'CAT' to use its street name. It's the type of methamphetamine that acts as both a stimulant and hallucinogen. It's mostly used in therapeutically medication." Sara said, leaning forward and resting her arms on the table. "It's a chemical substance that crosses the blood-brain barrier and acts primarily upon the central nervous system where it affects brain function." After a beat, she let out a small sigh and forced a smile. "Anything that indicates he was in any kind of therapy?"

Sofia let out a sigh as she leaned back in her chair. "Nope! Maybe he'd been poisoned, could have been slipped into something. A drink, maybe, or food. Would make it easier to kill him if his central nervous system wasn't working properly."

Sara dropped her head, letting it sway from side to side in minute movements. "I suppose, they're fairly small, and it's absorbed quickly through the stomach and the intestines. Even if there's any food left in his digestive tract, there's no way to test it to see if had been crushed."

Sofia took a deep breath and shook her head. "Any luck tracking down the gun?"

"Not much. Bobby checked the bullet pulled from the victim. The bullet is a .22 LR, either fired from a Taurus small frame semi-automatic pistol model 22BGPP or 22BPP. No match in the database."

"So no luck there unless we find the weapon."

"Basically," she said. "I need to finish processing the evidence from the scene. Go over the victim's effects."

"Okay. I'm going by his workplace later, want to come along?"

"Sure, page me then you're ready to leave" Sara replied as she exited the office.

As the brunette got up to get ready, Sofia noticed Sara's grimace when she slowly stood up.

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, laying a restraining hand on her arm.

"Little sore," she said with a yawn. "And a little sleepy. Didn't get much rest."

"Are you coming down with something?"

"Flu maybe. I'll be fine," Sara insisted.

"Why don't you go home?"

"No," she said after taking a moment to mentally review the last few days. "Sofia, I've got the flu. That's it. I've been feeling rundown the last couple of days. Really," she insisted, closing her eyes when a wave of nausea gripped her. They flew back open when she felt Sofia's hand on her forehead.

"You have a fever."

"I told you. Flu. Stomach aches," she said through clinched teeth.

"Okay," she said kindly, dropping her hand to rest lightly on her shoulder.

"Look if it gets any worse I'll go home, okay?"

"I'll hold you to that," Sofia said lightly, brushing her fingers gingerly along her shoulder.

Looking up, she drew a ragged breath when she saw the depth of emotion in Sofia's eyes.

"I know" she said softly. "It's okay. I'll be fine. Now can we get back to work?"

"Sure, ready to leave?"

"Yep" Sara said, nodding towards the door as she walked out and headed towards the parking lot.

Pulling into the parking lot and shutting off the engine, Sofia looked at Sara. "Sure you're up for this?"

"I'm fine."

Sofia frowned and let out a huff, shaking her head.

"You don't seem convinced."

"I'm not." Sofia said, turning her attention back to her partner.

"I'll be okay," Sara told her quietly.

Sofia gave her a small smile, standing nearby as they crossed the parking lot. "I'm not joking. It's okay you wait in the car if you prefer."

Sara shook her head as she walked towards the building. "Thanks but really I'm fine."

They walked into the building and Sofia walked up to the reception desk, flashing her credentials. "Detective Sofia Curtis, Boulder City PD... I need to speak with the person in charge around here, please..."

The receptionist looked up at her and nodded quickly, giving Sara a quick glance. "Yes, ma'am..."

As the woman behind the desk picked up the phone, Sofia turned to Sara with a smile on her face. "You know... sometimes, I just feel so powerful..."

Sara rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall. "Amazing what a badge can do..."

Sofia chuckled and then turned her attention back to the blonde who was hanging up the phone. "Mr. Wachi will be right out, ma'am."

"Thank you."

A moment later, the door opened and a tall dark-haired man walked into the lobby. "Detective Curtis?"

Sofia extended her hand towards the gentleman. "That would be me."

"I'm Bob Wachi, can I help you?"

"Well, I hope so." Gesturing to Sara standing behind her, she continued. "This is Sara Sidle from Criminalities. She's investigating the homicide of one of your employees."

"Sam..." The man's face dropped. "Come in my office, please..."

They followed Mr. Wachi through the halls, Sara taking in everyone's reaction to their presence. One certain individual seemed particularly nervous. Sofia glanced at Sara to see if she had noticed it as well. She returned her glance quickly, giving the detective her answer. _Of course, she did... did you think she wouldn't?_

As they entered his office, Mr. Wachi closed the door behind them. "Please... have a seat." Waiting until both had been seated, he sat down behind his desk. "How can I help you?"

Sofia watched the man closely as Sara began to question him. "Mr. Wachi, had Sam been experiencing any problems lately at work?"

He shook his head slowly. "No... No, Sam was an exemplary employee. Extremely punctual, effective in his work... personally, I wish I had more employees like him. He was a very eager young man. Always wanting to help others. Everyone liked him..."

Sofia narrowed her eyes slightly. "Not everyone, Mr. Wachi. Someone murdered him."

Wachi looked at Sofia cautiously as Sara asked him another question. "When was the last time you saw him?"

Thursday night in the parking lot talking to Eddie. He was going on vacation after his shift. Is… was suppose to return to work tomorrow night.

"Eddie?"

"Yes. Eddie Tills. He's one of the guards here, and I think one of Sam's friends."

Sara looked at Sofia quickly. Knowing full well what Sara was thinking, Sofia directed her attention towards the man behind the desk. "Mr. Wachi, we're going to need to speak with Mr. Tills."

The man nodded. "Of course." He pulled up the work schedule on his computer and scanned it quickly. "He's currently on his round. I'll have him paged."

Bob Wachi picked up the phone and punched the numbers into the keypad. Waiting a few seconds, he entered what Sofia assumed to be Tills extension number and replaced the receiver back in its cradle. The man looked at Sofia and stated the obvious. "He'll call back in a minute."

Sofia merely nodded and glanced at Sara. She could feel her eyes on her, knowing that she wanted her to continue to question the man behind the desk. She tilted her head slightly, "Mr. Wachi, how long has Eddie Tills worked for you?"

"Three years... he started not long after Sam." He looked at Sara for a moment and took a deep breath. "You don't think Eddie had something to do with this, do you?"

The detective's voice answered him. "That's what we're trying to figure out, Mr. Wachi."

The ring of the phone took Wachi's eyes from Sofia as he reached for the receiver. "Bob Wachi."

He was quiet for a few seconds, listening to the voice on the other end. "Eddie... yeah... I was wondering if you could come by my office for a few minutes, please."

After a few more brief seconds, his mouth opened again. "Okay... thanks..."

Hanging up the phone, he looked at Sara. "He'll be right here."

"Thank you Mr. Wachi."

Shifting his eyes towards the detective, Bob asked quietly, "Should I... leave... when he gets here?"

"Well, we would prefer to speak with him alone. If you don't mind."

Bob shook his head slowly. "No... No, of course not."

A soft knock on the door brought Wachi from his chair and as he walked around his desk, he exhaled heavily. Opening the door, he quickly ushered the young man inside.

"Hey Bob... what's going on?" He looked cautiously around the office at the two individuals seated quietly.

"Eddie, this is detective Cutis from the police department. She wants to talk to you about Sam."

Eddie's face paled slightly as he nodded slowly. "Okay..."

"I'm going to step outside, if you need anything, just let me know" Wachi said leaving the room.

Eddie looked around nervously as he dug his hands into his pockets. "So... what do you want to know?"

Sofia gestured to the chair. "Have a seat we just want to talk."

Eddie slowly made his way to the chair and sat down, looking at Sara carefully sitting a couple of feet from him. Curtis sat down on the edge of Mr. Wachi's desk and crossed her arms.

"Eddie, this is Sara Sidle from the Crime Lab, she's investigating Sam's homicide."

Eddie glanced at the criminalist and then looked back at Sofia. "Okay..."

Sofia studied the young man carefully before continuing. He was obviously nervous. _It doesn't automatically make him guilty though._ "Do you know anyone who had a grudge against Sam?"

"No. Everyone liked him."

"Well, obviously someone didn't. Sam didn't kill himself, then dump his own body in a deserted warehouse," Sofia stated. "Think about it: were there any troubles here? Any arguments with other employees?"

"No. Seriously, everyone liked Sam. He didn't cause troubles."

"Eddie, we know that you were the last person to talk to Sam here Thursday night."

He nodded. "Yeah. I saw him in the parking lot as he was leaving work. He asked me to come by his apartment after my shift. He wanted to finish the last preparation for our upcoming rafting trip before he started vacation."

Sofia uncrossed her arms and rested her palms on the desk on either side of him. "What time was your shift over?"

"Seven. But, then I took a detour to picked Nicole up, it was about eight. And then we went to Sam's home."

Sofia cleared her throat softly. "What time did you leave the White's residence?"

Eddie licked his dry lips. Looking directly into Sofia's eyes, he answered. "_I_ left around noon."

Picking up on his emphasis on the pronoun, Sara spoke. "What time did Nicole leave?"

He shook his head slowly and swallowed. "I'm... not really sure what time Nicole left."

Sara clicked her pen closed and looked at Eddie. "Who is Nicole?"

Eddie inhaled deeply and shrugged his shoulders softly. "Nicole is Sam's girlfriend."

Sara leaned forward in her chair slightly. "Eddie, did you know Sam is engaged?"

"You know about Debra?" Eddie asked sheepishly.

"Yes we do. Why didn't you say something?"

"Sam was my friend. It wasn't my place to get him in trouble."

"And you didn't have a problem with it?"

"Hey I know how it looks, but it wasn't like that," Eddie insisted. "Sam already felt guilty about that, even before he told Nicole."

"He told her?"

Eddie nodded immediately. "Yes. Sam wasn't trying to hurt her. He really cared about Nicole."

"What about Debra?" Sofia asked. "Did he feel guilty about cheating on her?"

"I think so. That had to be the only reason he stayed with her" Eddie pointed out. "He and Debra have been together forever. We all figured they'd be getting hitched soon. Then he met Nicole, and Sam was … confused. He still loved Debra, but Nicole, Nicole got to him. I really think he loved both of them."

"You think so? Really? Do tell."

"Debra can be such an incredibly obnoxious bitch," he said to Sofia, before looking contritely over at Sara. "Please pardon my language."

"What do you mean? In what way can she be a bitch?" Sara asked.

"We arrange adventure trips as a part-time job. We enjoy it; it's like getting a free mini exercise vacation. Sam several times asked her to join us but she declined, hated everything about it."

"I can see that could cause some troubles," Sofia said thoughtfully.

"You don't know the half of it," Eddie sighed. "Debra has a degree in marketing and apparently she's good at it. Her company recently promoted her to marketing's manager. Suddenly, a tour guide/hotel worker wasn't good enough for her. She wanted Sam to get a 'real job'. After that I really think Sam seriously started contemplate picking Nicole."

"So what he had with Nicole wasn't meaningless?"

"No, detective, I swear. He really had it for her."

"But not enough to drop his fiancée. Did Debra know how he felt?"

"I don't know, man. I think she knew something was up."

"Why do you say that?" the detective asked.

"She used to come by now and then and leave delicious lunches for him in his locker. About three, four months ago, Debra came in with a lunch box, but she stormed out. That was the last time I saw her in here. "

"Thanks. We'll need to see his locker," Sofia told Eddie.

"Sure. I figured you would."

"Hold on. Let me do that," Sara called out as Eddie started to open the lock. Setting her kit down, she began to methodically dust the lock and door.

Once the door was open, Sofia pulled a set of gloves from her pocket and began a visual examination of the cluttered locker. Extra clothes, shoes, and sailing tools were tossed into the cramped space. "Where would you find a spot to put a box in here?"

Sara leaned back, chewing her lip. "No room in the bottom, with the shoes and stuff. Top shelf."

"This already has a box on it. Now this is interesting."

"What?"

"Photos of Nicole. Photos of Sam and Nicole together. Movie ticket stubs. Birthday and Christmas cards."

"You don't keep mementos like that unless the person means something to you. If Debra found that..."

"I think we might be looking at motive."

_**Tbc…**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sara took the samples to the Layout Room to begin processing it. She had picked up the prints of her pictures, and the victims clothes and personal effects. Sara picked up the stack of photos and started slowly shuffling through them.

"Damn."

Warrick looked up from the papers in his hand when he heard Sara's voice. She was bent over, her hands resting on her legs just above the knees. He walked into the Layout Room.

"You don't look good, girl. You okay?"

"Flu," she admitted reluctantly. "My stomach is flipping. I think I've got a bit of a fever."

"Why don't you go home?"

"And leave all of this to whom? Greg?" she joked. Sitting gingerly down beside the pile of photos, she began the process of labeling and sorts out.

"I'm going to grab a soda." Warrick said. "Want me to bring you something back?"

"Nah. Thanks. I'm fine."

"Warrick!"

"Hey Curtis."

"You seen Sara?"

"Yeah a couple of hours ago in the Layout room. She didn't look so good."

"She hasn't all night but I couldn't convince her to go home."

"Nah, me either, stubborn as hell isn't she" Warrick chuckled.

"You could say that" Sofia said succinctly. "Well better find her, see you later Brown."

"Later detective."

Sofia slowly opened the door and made her way to the break room.

She walked in to find Sara sleeping on the couch. _God, she's beautiful_. She slowly made her way to her and knelt on the floor beside of her. She could feel her heart flooding with emotions. Gently she reached out and stroked her hair. Sara stirred lightly and mumbled something incoherent. Sofia smiled.

Slowly Sara's eyes opened to see Sofia smiling sweetly at her. _There's something different in her eyes._

There was an awkward silence. Sara broke it, trying desperately to avoid the inevitable topic. "Hey…."

"Hi there, sleepyhead."

"Sorry, must've been more tired than I thought." She gave Sofia her 'Sara-smile'. "How long have you been here?"

"Not nearly long enough." The smile had reached the detective's eyes.

"Hmm?" Sara was very easily confused when first waking up.

Sofia's hand gently caressed her face. She could feel her pulse steadily rise under her touch. Sara looked towards the door and noticed that she must have closed it when she came in. She turned back to her, the blonde's eyes capturing hers.

Sofia looked into her eyes and smiled. "Come on, I'll take you home." She helped her stand and watched as she walked to the coat rack.

Sara stopped for a moment, marshalling her thoughts and emotions. She knew it wouldn't help to lose her temper, but she wasn't very comfortable around people when she just woke up. "Thanks but you don't have to, I can drive myself home."

Sofia shook her head in disbelief and stared at Sara, completely confused and hurt. "You are something else," She stated emphatically heading towards the door.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," Sofia called out over her shoulder.

"Detective" Sara said shortly, causing her to pause. "If you have something to say to me, tell me."

"You don't want to hear what I have to say" Sofia exclaimed, turning around to stare at her crossly.

"Sofia" Sara sighed. "Just tell me what's bothering you."

"You."

"What?" Sara asked in total surprise.

"You heard me," Sofia said shortly, crossing her arms defiantly.

Sara cocked her head in confusion, waiting for the detective to continue. Instead, Sofia returned her look with a glare. "Could you be a little more specific?" She finally prompted.

"Yes I could but I won't" Sofia said, walking over to stand directly in front of her.

"Detective, I have no idea what you are talking about," Sara said, casting a quick glance at her.

Sofia gave a short chuckle. "Yes you do." She pointed out irritably, turning to walk away.

"Hi Sofia" Catherine greeted friendly.

"Not now, Catherine" Sofia said brusquely, moving down the hallway at a near-run, prompting Catherine to watch her in confusion.

Catherine sighed heavily, she only knew one person that could bring Sofia into such a bad mood, she pushed the break room door open. Inside she found a rumpled Sara sitting in one of the chairs, eyes closed and her head hanging back.

"Hey."

"Hi kiddo. You look like shit."

"Geez thanks" Sara groaned, opening one eye to give her a dirty look. "Think I'm coming down with the flu or something."

"Sorry. Any progress in your case?" Catherine asked sitting down.

"Talked to some people at his workplace but everyone agrees on he was a great guy with no enemies. Seems like he had two girlfriends, though."

"Could be motive for at least one of them."

"Yeah. We still need to talk to one of them" Sara said, sitting up and leaning forward.

"Anything else?"

"Nothing definitive. Still waiting on some results from Trace" Sara replied as she sank back into the chair wearily.

"You talk to Sofia?"

"She knows as much as I do."

"Did _you_ talk to her?"

Sara shrugged but didn't say anything.

"Sara" she huffed as she stood up. "Look, I know Grissom and you have this whole non-communicating communication thing going on. It's probably even cute, in some weird, geeky way. But it only works for the two of you, the rest of us need verbal communication."

Sara gave her a brief look as she went to retrieve a bottle of water from the fridge. She froze briefly as Catherine continued.

"At some point, you're going to have to say it to her, Sara. Those three little words. I. Like. You. Let her know you care about her."

"Catherine," Sara warned, going back to her chair.

"It's not hard. I'll even help," she continued, moving to sit on the corner of the table. "Go home. Stand in front of the mirror. Practice saying it. Once you get it down, you can try it on me."

Sara glared at her over the top of the bottle. "I'd. Like. You," she said, enunciating each word slowly and deliberately, "to mind. Your own. Business."

"Close," Catherine sighed, shaking her head sadly. Sliding off the table, she patted her shoulder sympathetically. "So close. Practice, Sara. I'm serious. If you can't even say that, there's no hope for the two of you."

Once Catherine had left, Sara set the bottle down on the table and rubbed her temples. She was still trying to come to terms with Catherine's word and the fact she'd treated Sofia very unfairly.

With a resigned air, she got up and headed back down the hallway. Putting this off wouldn't make things any easier. At the very least, she had to make an effort to clear things between them. Standing in the doorway to the temporary office, Sara's eyebrow rose slowly. The empty room didn't bode well.

The sun was well up when Sara left the lab. She retrieved a bottle of water from her bag and sighed heavily as she put on her sunglasses. Looking towards the road, she saw a vehicle parked by the curb. Looking closer, she spotted a familiar person leaning against the front fender of said vehicle.

Steeling herself Sara walked over to her. She watched her silently for a moment. "Where have you been?"

"Out" Sofia answered shortly.

The detective ran her eyes over the brunette appraisingly. Sara resisted the urge to draw back from the intrusion, instead staring straightforwardly at Sofia. After a moment, she returned the gaze, her head tilting slightly before speaking.

"Sofia" she paused. She clearly was still angry with her. Very angry, judging by her glare. Worse, she was making no attempt to disguise the fact.

Seeing her downcast look Sofia let out a long sigh, she wasn't really ready to forgive her for that scene earlier, but it was uncharacteristic, not only to the brunette's personality, but that she would allow her to see it.

This wasn't a conversation Sara wanted to have with her. Not under these circumstances, but somehow, she had to reach Sofia. She silently faced the blonde, considered her next step.

"Look, my behavior earlier was inappropriate and totally uncalled for; I know you were just trying to be nice" Sara said looking down at her shoes in embarrassment.

Sofia raised an eyebrow at her admission. In all the time she'd known her, it was the closest she'd ever come to offering her an apology.

"There won't be a repeat of today I promise."

Sofia let out a slow breath, forcing herself to calm down. Anger wouldn't accomplish anything at this point. "Better not be" She replied. "What I want to know is why you reacted the way you did."

When Sara didn't answer for several long moments, Sofia started to push her leg off of the car. "Never mind," she whispered.

Sara froze, trying unsuccessfully to prevent the shudder running through her body. The nightmare was already dredging up memories she'd desperately wanted to escape, that she'd been trying to flee for years. Now, thanks to her falling asleep, Sofia was pressing her for details.

"I often have nightmares, so I have never been confident around people the second I wake up. Usually it takes me a few minutes to get me composure back and to be sure that I'm really awake" Sara said before Sofia could walk away. Sofia looked up to watch her, a feeling of sadness coming over her. From Sara's tone and posture, it was clear that had been such a difficult admission for her to make.

"I really am sorry. You never should have been subjected to that reaction."

"No I shouldn't, but I suppose it explain your reaction" Sofia said, wondering which was more surprising: that she had apologized, or that she actually had told something personally.

"Like I said, I can overreact."

"Any other 'things' I should know about?" Sofia asked.

"You're still angry, aren't you?"

"Yeah a little bit."

"Do we need to talk this out?"

"Probably, and some other things" Sofia said, a hint of a smile forming. Look, I know you're tired, so am I. Why don't we meet up for dinner tonight? We can talk some more before we go into work."

"Sure," Sara said softly, trying to figure out what Sofia was implying.

"Good, I'll call you later."

_**Tbc…**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Brass had assigned some patrolmen to take turns watching the dump site. They had hoped that the murderer of the three women would return there at some point. Leaving the area an officer had seen some movement off in the desert as his vehicle crested a rise less than a mile from the dump site. Suspicious, he pulled off the road, drew his weapon and approached the area where he thought he had seen something.

As he drew near, and his eyes found its target, he had to turn away to try to quench his heaving stomach. Leaning over, taking deep breaths, he pulled his radio out of its holster and called in the 419. Steeling himself for the sight again, he stood silent death watching over the body until reinforcements arrived.

Grissom hated to do it, but he had to call Sara.

"Sara, its Grissom. I can't tell you how sorry I am to bother you right now, but there's been another body found near our dump site in the desert. Catherine can't get anyone to watch Lindsey before shift starts so I could really use your help."

"It's okay Grissom. Where are you? OK, got it. It'll take me about half an hour to get there. I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Thanks Sara, see you in a little while."

Sara looked at her watch. "Damn! The timing just sucks sometimes" she growled.

She picked up her phone. "Hi Sofia, hope I didn't wake you."

"Hi Sara, no I'm awake. Not up yet but awake" she snickered. "What's up?"

Sara briefly closed her eyes but quickly opened them again. _Shit that's more info than I needed._

"I have to cancel our dinner plans. Grissom just called and asked for help, apparently they found another body and Catherine can't find a babysitter for Lindsey."

"Aggravating! Well guess we just have to postpone dinner. Pages me when your back in the meantime I'll try to find an address or workplace on Nicole."

"Sounds like a plan. And Sofia for what it's worth, I'm sorry I have to cancel."

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault," she said cheerily. "See you later, Sidle."

Sara pulled her car off the road at the coordinates Grissom had dictated. She could see David standing back on the outside of the tape with the policemen and Brass, while Grissom slowly circled the victim, taking photos as he worked his way in towards the body.

Sara got out of the car, and called over to Grissom. "I'm here. What have we got?"

"White female, approximately 25 years old. David," Grissom nodded his direction, "thinks she's been dead for only a day or so, but as cold as it gets out here, it's hard to get a more definite read right now, without disturbing the body."

Very little was spoken, unless it needed to be written down. Grissom would no sooner spot a piece of evidence before Sara had it photographed, collected, and labeled.

Grissom finished, stood, and signaled to David that he could remove the body. Sara began collecting soil samples once David had removed the body, then set about gathering all the evidence bindles and bags, cleaning her equipment and putting it all back in the kit.

Seeing that Sara had started walking towards the car, Grissom headed for his own, but not before a parting shot of, "see you back at the lab, and Sara thanks for coming on such short notice."

Catherine yawned deeply, letting out an exasperated sigh when she was done. Standing exhausted in front of her locker was nothing new, but it usually occurred at the end of shift – not the beginning.

As she drew closer to the break room, Catherine detected an unusual aroma and picked up her pace. A grin formed when she spotted Greg by the coffee maker. He was darting sweet looks to Sofia, who sat at the table, sipping a soda and reading a forensics journal.

"Is that the good stuff" Catherine asked, making her way to the high-quality, and high-priced, brew sputtering from the coffee maker.

"Oh, yeah," Greg nodded.

Catherine and Sofia exchanged brief greetings before Catherine sat down opposite the detective.

Greg poured them all a cup before disappearing out the door with the rest.

"Where is everyone?" Catherine asked.

"Vartan picked up the boys and I don't think Grissom and Sara are back from their scene yet."

"He called Sara?"

"Evidently," Sofia said, adding a smile to cover the snap in her tone.

"And you're not happy about that?" Catherine asked innocently.

"It's not that but she has not been feeling well for the last couple of days, so I just think she would have been better of getting some sleep instead of working."

"Undoubtedly. Not that any of us could ever convince her about that." Catherine stared at her for a moment. "But I think your reasons for saying that are more than professional. There's a definite personal motivation going on."

"Really?" Sofia said, giving her a cocky wink.

"Oh, yeah," Catherine retorted, nodding her head. "So spill the beans?"

Blushing, Sofia dropped her head, giving her a smirk when she looked up. "Well, we were supposed to meet for dinner before work."

"Great." Catherine gave her a gentle smile. "Seems like the two of you are finally making some progress."

She returned the smile. "I don't know. We're still not straight. I guess we'll just have to take it one step at a time and see what happens."

After arriving back at the lab, Sara told Grissom to log the evidence so she could check the various departments for progress in her own case. Knowing the A/V techs wouldn't have anything new she headed to trace.

"A few things," Hodges said immediately, jumping off his stool when Sara walked in. "The stain you found on the backseat of the car, semen. Sent it to Wendy maybe she can get any DNA out of it.

Sara nodded. It wasn't surprising. "What else?"

"The grit you pulled from the tires? It is consistent with dirt from the dumpsite. Unfortunately, it's also consistent with large areas of southern Nevada. There's nothing geologically significant about it. This is a sample of gravel from the access road. Quartz, feldspar potash, mica. Basic granite gravel. This piece of stone was in one of the tire," he said, holding out a rock with reddish-gray pattern. "It's mainly calcite and aragonite –limestone-, with an admixture of dyestuff. Definitely not a match."

Sara's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Dyed stone?"

Hodges shrugged, "yeah. Guess you can get your driveway in any color you want if you're willing to pay for it."

Sara sighed, nodding her head. "Yeah guess you're right. Anything else?"

"Yes. When I went through the adhesive tape you used to swab the car I found a tiny little piece of pink mother-of-pearl."

Sara let out a sigh, "pink mother-of-pearl hmm… Damn. I have no idea if it means anything or not."

"Can't help you there its simply used in too many things."

"Yeah I know" Sara stated leaving the room.

Fighting back a yawn, Sara turned her attention to the A/V tech calling out her name.

"What's up, Archie?"

"I took a closer or deeper look at your victims' hard disk. Not knowing if detective Curtis knew how to do it."

Taking the printout Sara looked at him, "okay, what did you find?" she asked turning her attention to the paper.

"Some deleted e-mail correspondence between your victim and a corporation – Desert Adventures -. In the beginning it's all businesslike, but over time the mails between Mr. White and a female employee Nicole Jamison becomes more personal."

"Good job Archie. Thanks."

"You're welcome Sara" Archie smiled going back to the A/V room.

Wendy looked up when Sara strode into her lab. "Hey Sara."

"Hey Wendy, did you get any useful DNA from the semen?"

"Sure the semen belongs to your victim. I also found remains of spermicidal gel which indicate he most likely was having sex with a woman."

"Yeah" Sara sighed, "but which one?"

"Sorry can't help you there" Wendy chuckled.

Chuckling, Catherine stepped into the break room, grabbing a cup of coffee she walked over to Sara. Sitting down, she watched her colleague with open amusement.

"So, you two have fun?"

"Wait until you see the body and then ask me again" Sara replied making a face.

"That bad, huh?"

"More like that eaten."

"Yuk! Do you know where Grissom is?"

"Yeah, paperwork in his office until Robbins is ready to tell more about the DB."

"Okay" Catherine said getting up, "better go see him. See you later."

"Oh Cath, have you seen Sofia?"

"No not since shift started."

"Okay, see you later."

Sara was in the process of packing up for the night when her cell phone began ringing. Without paying any attention to the caller's name she picked up and answered, "Sidle."

"The woman I want."

Sara stared into the phone; she took a breath, keeping her tone level. "What?"

Sofia's laugh echoed through the phone. "If you are up for it then I want you to come to BC, I have found Nicole." She laughed again. "What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing" Sara replied, her face reddening.

All she got in response was a low, husky laugh.

Sara drew in a deep breath. "Where do you want to meet? Desert Adventures or at her home?" She growled into the phone as he tried to sound authoritative and unaffected.

"Wait a minute… how come you know where she lives?" Sofia demanded.

"I'm an investigator" came the teasing undertone. "Archie took a deeper look at the victims' computer and found some deleted e-mails between Sam and Nicole" she explained.

"Oh, okay you can show them to me later" Sofia said. "Let's meet at her home; I don't think her workplace opens before 9 o'clock."

"Fine, see you in a little while" Sara replied disconnecting the line.

Sara strode up to meet her, tucking her hair behind her ear and flashing a quick smile. "Hi."

"Hi. How are you?"

Sara gave her an affectionate smirk. "I'm fine."

"Of course" Sofia said, her voice soft, but carrying her seriousness. "How do you feel?"

"Tired, stomach's still a little upset."

"Okay let's speak to Ms. Jamison and then its bedtime for you" Sofia said softly, but firmly, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"And here I thought Catherine was the mother of the team" Sara chuckled, knocking on the door.

Ms. Jamison opened the door slowly, blinking in the early morning sunlight. When Sofia held out her badge to her, she frowned as she moved onto the front step, closing the door behind her. "Detective?"

"Detective Curtis and this is Sara sidle from crime lab. Sorry to disturb you this early. Are you Nicole Jamison?"

"Yes I am."

"Ms. Jamison, do you know Sam White?"

"Yes I do, he's my b… uh… friend, why?"

"I'm sorry there's no easy way to tell you this, but Sam White was found dead Saturday night."

"What? No… no why? How?"

"I realize this must be very hard for you Ms. Jamison, but we have questions, and your cooperation can help us find the answers."

"So ask your questions, detective."

"Do you know anyone who had a grudge against Mr. White?"

"No, as far as I know everyone like Sam."

"We have been informed that he was having problems with someone, did he ever mentions anything about that to you?"

"No. Seriously, everyone liked Sam."

"About Mr. White: how did you meet?"

"Through work, we arrange adventure trip. Sam worked for us as a freelance tour guide."

"How did you get along?"

"Fine. Great, actually. We were joking around every time he came by the office."

"Ms. Jamison, when did your relationship to Mr. White step over the line from professional to personal?"

"A month or two later, I called Sam, asked him if he wanted to have dinner. We met next time we both had time off."

"When did you become involved?"

"After another few months. I called him just to talk one evening I was feeling a bit lonely. Guess he could hear it because he showed up at my apartment later with beer and a pizza. Later I ended up in his arms," she said, taking a steadying breath. "So, I asked him if he wanted to be more than friends. He did."

"When did you found out he was cheating on you?"

"Technically, he was using me to cheat on his fiancée," she said, fighting to keep her voice level. "But I didn't find out, he told me."

"I imagine you were angry."

"Yeah," Nicole said with a dismissive chuckle. "Mainly at myself, for never suspecting. I was embarrassed, hurt. Really hurt."

"But you kept on seeing him."

"Not in the beginning unless it was work-related, I had to work with him a couple of times." After a minute she spoke again. "Then we ended up being guides on the same trip due to Eddie got sick. We stayed up all night and talked; he apologized for hurting me and told he felt guilty about it all."

"But not enough to drop his other girlfriend?"

She broke into a fresh sob, mopping her eyes with a Kleenex before responding. "Actually that's why he took some vacation. I told him I wasn't willing to share him so he had to decide which one of us he wanted to be with. He agreed and decided to take a few days alone in the desert to think it all through and then make his decision." She rubbed her forehead wearily with the back of her wrist, "he was supposed to return home yesterday, I just thought he had either chosen her or had come back so late he wouldn't call afraid to wake me."

"Do you know if he told the other woman about you?"

"I'm not sure. He said he would but I don't know if he did."

"One last question, Ms. Jamison" Sara said. "Do you own any jewels with pink mother-of-pearl?"

"No, it's very seldom I use jewels at all" she replied in confusion.

"Thank you for your time" Sofia said, she gave her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry. I know this must be hard on you."

_**Tbc…**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Yawning deeply, Sara reclined in the car's seat, stretching her arms as her mind pondered the latest information before her. Something was off, but she couldn't figure out what. That missing clue irritated her.

She shook her head lightly and decided to drive by Desert Adventures to see if they had gravel on their parking lot and then subsequently find a place to get a cup of coffee before heading home.

Sofia found her at the diner across from Ms. Jamison's workplace, staring at her coffee. Her hands cupped the white ceramic mug, cradling it.

"This seat taken?" She asked, her voice barely carrying over the breakfast din. Not waiting for an answer Sofia took her seat and motioned for the waitress. "I'll have two eggs over easy, whole wheat toast, and a side of Canadian bacon."

The waitress smacked her gum. "To drink?"

"Coffee, thanks." She turned to Sara. "Why don't you eat something?" She started to shake her head, but Sofia held up her hand. "The same for her - but no bacon." When the waitress left, Sara sat back against the cushiony booth and sighed.

"I'm really not hungry."

"Humor me. Keep me company. I don't like to eat alone."

Sara took a sip of her coffee. "Neither do I" she said under her breath.

She was interrupted by the waitress as she set a large oval plate of food in front of each of them.

"Thank you," Sara murmured to the waitress, though her eyes never left Sofia.

They ate in silence. Or Sofia ate while Sara just pushed the food around her plate.

"Think I better start heading home" Sara said between yawns.

"Probably" she said kindly, "but you're in no condition to drive."

Sighing, Sara closed her eyes as she rolled her head back, working out the tension in her neck. "I'll be fine" she said with a dismissive shrug.

Are you always that cranky when you're tired? Come on bedtime. You can take a nap at my place."

"What?"

"You're beat. You shouldn't be on the road. Come on lets go."

Sara hung her head, giving it an aggravated shake. "You don't have to go to that trouble, Sofia."

"Yeah. Borrow a bed, hot water, a pot of coffee, my company. That's a lot of trouble, I know, but that's the kind of gal I am," she said in mock-seriousness.

Sara nodded her thanks, yawning again. "Okay" she said, sighing in defeat.

"Hey, I know it's not the Ritz, but still," Sofia quipped. Sara didn't take the bait. "I'll drive."

"Okay," was the only response.

"Okay, then," Sofia said, trying to keep her frustration from showing.

The blonde stole occasional glances at her companion during the drive. The brunette stared out the side window at the passing landscape. It was obvious that Sara didn't want to talk so the ride to the house was quiet.

"Thanks, Sofia, I appreciate all this. I don't think I would have managed the drive home," she said as she sat on the couch.

"No, prob. Look, Sara, go take a nap. The bedroom is that way" she pointed to a door in the hallway.

"I'm not taking your bed" she said, taking her shoes off.

"Sara, will you please take the bed, you need sleep more than I do."

"No! I'll take the couch," she offered as a compromise.

"Fine," Sofia said with a sigh, heading into the bedroom to retrieve a blanket and pillow.

"Thanks Sofia."

Sara jolted upright on the couch, sweat rolling down her body. She took several ragged breaths before getting up, she headed into the hallway. All was quiet. Good. She didn't want Sofia asking questions.

A few moments later she stripped out of her shirt and panties and was soon standing under the hot spray of the shower, washing away the remnants of the nightmare. She let the warm water massage her tense muscles, trying to relax and control her breathing.

Sara started to sing softly. It was an old Dillon tune. But the lyrics had been replaced by the ordered listing of elements from the periodic table. A drunken classmate at Berkley had discovered the words fit perfectly into the song and it quickly became a hit in the physical sciences building.

Sara always found the tune to be oddly relaxing, although she had never needed the mnemonic device. She had a photographic memory which allowed her to clearly recall information long after viewing.

She could describe the evening she had seen her first meteor shower, down to the salty smell of the ocean breeze to the clothes her father was wearing as he held her in his lap in a beat-up lawn chair. She could list the seven kingdoms of the English heptarchy without thought; quote mathematical theorems flawlessly; recognize the smell of human viscera with frightening accuracy.

Combined with her attention to detail, it served her well as a crime scene investigator. Throw in her empathy, and it gave her incredibly vivid nightmares. She hated nightmares. They always left her edgy.

Leaving the bathroom, Sara noticed the smell of coffee. Following the aroma, she ended up in the kitchen. Sofia leaned against the counter, cradling a steaming cup in her hands.

"Hi."

"Hi. Want a cup?"

"Sure, thanks," Sara answered, wandering over to take the coffee.

"Real bitch, aren't they," Sofia said, giving Sara a sympathetic look. "I hate nightmares."

"Sorry Sofia, didn't mean to wake you up," she said apologetically.

"No problem. It was about time to get up anyway. You done with the water? Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes. Help yourself," Sofia said, nodding towards the refrigerator. She gave Sara's shoulder a gentle squeeze on the way out.

Sofia quickly showered and dressed. Normally, she liked to linger in the shower, especially when she didn't get enough sleep. But she didn't wanted Sara to be alone. Sara's nightmare must have been intense; the scream she let out was enough to wake the dead. Sofia shuddered at the thought. If thinking about it was uncomfortable, what was it like to have gone through it?

_No wonder she's tetchy immediately after she wakes up. _

Sara shot her a smiled when Sofia returned, "I'm going to get dressed."

Sara slowly changed into the extra outfit she always carried in her car. It was a pair of black jeans and a sleeveless dove gray shirt, just the clothes for her to be comfortable in.

By the time she had dressed, applied her sparse makeup and brushed out her hair, Sofia had made dinner. Sara regarded her in surprise. "You didn't have to cook."

Sofia watched her carefully. "You need to eat, Sara. An actual meal, not a collection of snacks," she said, keeping her voice soft but firm.

The smell from the food was enough for her stomach to overrule her brain, "okay, thanks."

Sofia sat down a tray of assorted fried vegetables and pasta. "Sit down and help yourself" she smiled, taking a pitcher out of the fridge. "I hope iced tea is okay."

"Oh, yeah its fine" Sara said, uncertain what to add. "Uhm, well..."

"Sara, if you don't want to talk, that's fine. Don't feel like you need to make small talk for my benefit," Sofia said. "I'm used to eating without conversation."

"So am I," the brunette said so softly Sofia barely heard her. Giving herself a slight shake, Sara continued in a louder voice. "There's a difference when there's no conversation because you're eating by yourself, though."

"That's true," she said, licking her lips.

"What do you think about the case? Think one of the women could have done it?"

Sofia shrugged, "well you know what they say – 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'."

"Guess that's true." Sara kept silent for awhile, "but there's a big difference between getting angry, and deliberately planning and carrying out a murder of someone you know."

"Yeah. What about jealous husbands or boyfriends?" Sofia asked pushing aside her plate. "Sam messed around with the wrong woman?"

"We don't have any leads that points in that direction." Sara pointed out levelly.

"I think we need to speak with Ms. Costner again to see how much she knows about Sam's infidelity" Sofia stated, giving her a pointed stare before she began cleaning the table.

"Ms. Costner, thank you for coming in," Sofia said professionally, motioning the haggard looking woman towards an empty seat at the table. "And you already have met Ms. Sidle. We have a few questions for you."

"If you think it will help. Will this take long?"

"This will go quickly if you cooperate."

"Of course I will. But I don't know what I can tell you. No one had a reason to hurt him."

"You told us earlier that you weren't having any troubles with Sam."

"We are ... we didn't," she said, reaching into her bag for a tissue.

"But you didn't mention his infidelities."

"What? What are you talking about? There weren't any infidelities."

Sara leaned forward, resting her forearms on the table. "We know that's not true."

"It was years ago we were young," Costner said coldly. "Sam apologized for his … weakness. We worked through it. I wasn't going to throw it away over one mistake."

"Just one?"

"Yes detective. It was a mistake. It happened once. He was sorry. What he had with that woman was a fling. It was meaningless."

"In my experience, men who cheat once, cheat again."

"Sam didn't," she hissed. "I told you. We worked it out. We love each other. Deeply."

"I'm sorry to tell you but we have evidence that he did cheat on you again."

"I don't believe you," she sobbed, biting her lip before looking away as she composed herself. "What Sam and I hav … had … was special."

"Ms. Costner, please," Sofia intervened. "I can understand that this is unpleasant for you to discuss, but if we are to catch the person who killed Sam, we have to know the truth. The longer it takes to get to that truth, the more chance there is for the killer to escape. Sam cheated on you once; if there's any chance he did so again, we need to know."

"Are we done here, detective? Because I'm not going to listen to you attack Sam anymore. He's the victim here. Try to remember that," she said, pushing her chair back angrily.

Sofia let out a long breath that hadn't gone well. If Sam had a history of cheating, there was no way Costner would admit to it now. Assuming she even knew about it. She darted her eyes back to Sara as she shifted to face her.

"She knows something," Sofia said. "Seems like Nicole wasn't an isolated case. And Debra was the last one to see Sam alive."

"Yeah as far as we know. They had dinner Friday evening. We have a credit card receipt and the waiter remembers them being there."

"And she's not cooperating. Let's try to get a warrant for her house and car."

Sara moved through the house slowly and methodically. She didn't want to miss any potential evidence, but at the same time she wanted to disrupt Costner's home as little as possible. As much as she was anxious to find the killer, Sara knew she had to remain objective. The angry outburst in the interrogation room didn't mean Debra was guilty.

Sara scowled as she peeled her gloves off. Every test she could think of gave the same result – there was nothing to indicate Sam had been murdered in Costner's home. No trace of blood, a gun, or any indication of a crime. Only thing she had found was a blanket in the same color as the fibers she had collected from Sam's clothes.

The car hadn't revealed much more, she had delivered some stain swabs, hair and fibers from the inside and some dirt from the tires at Trace, and she had compared the tire tracks to those she had from the crime scene but without finding a match.

She spent the rest of the shift and two hours of overtime, but turned up no new evidence.

_**Tbc… **_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

Sara slept badly, but since she had the next shift off, it didn't really matter. She went for a short run still not feeling entirely fit, did some grocery shopping, and vacuumed, filling the afternoon with mundane chores and something very close to contentment.

She loved her apartment, in part because it was her very own space that she could arrange and decorate at will; after years of living in other people's houses and in dorm rooms or shared apartments, it was a blessing to possess a space that belonged to her alone. Cleaning and organizing it had filled many restless hours when she couldn't sleep or settle down, and while it was slightly cramped, every inch of it was hers.

It was dark by the time Sara shoved a packet of popcorn in the microwave. When it was done, she took it into the living room. As she set her DVD of _Real Genius_ into the player someone knocked on the door…

Without any new trace since Trace were still working on their evidence Sofia sighed and left the precinct, fully intending to head directly home to a hot meal and a hot shower. She wished she could add 'and a hot lover,' but she was still working that angle.

On random obiter dicta, she decided to take the bull by the horns and swing by Sara's apartment. She had her excuse all ready: knowing how thorough and patient Sara was at computer research, she was going to ask her to help out on the phone records search.

She considered calling ahead, but decided that it might be better to show up unannounced. It might shake Sara a little, and loosen her tongue. No telling what she might spill if she gets unnerved or angry enough. Grabbing her file, she headed up to Sara's door, mentally preparing for a battle.

"Hey, Sofia! What are you doing here?" Sara was friendly, if wary.

"Hey Sara, enjoying your night off?"

"Yeah it's okay. Do you need me for something? You could have called me, if you needed me."

"Well, yeah, actually I could use your help, if you're not too busy."

"Well, I, uh, was, um, about to watch a movie. But I can help you, if you want." Sara replied moving so Sofia could enter her home.

"We need to find out if there are any overt significance phone calls between our victim and his acquaintances, which means correlating tons of phone records. You are so much better at all that database stuff than I am. I could really use your help." Sofia said as settled herself down at the breakfast bar.

Sara had to laugh, which caught Sofia by surprise. "Sure, okay. And it just couldn't wait until shift starts tomorrow?"

"Well technically it can, but since I'm working tonight and Trace hasn't come up with anything yet this is the only thing that's left for me to work on."

"Have you considered that technically you could have called it a night it's not like we haven't worked enough hours already to cover the hours for that, or you could have worked on another case." Sara's eyes were twinkling with amusement.

Sofia's snort was gentle. "No, Sara, I really didn't consider that."

Sara went to the kitchen and unhooked two mismatched mugs from the mug tree then filled them with the contents of the thermos. Rich coffee scent oozed out into the room.

Sara sipped absently at her coffee. "Okay," she said abruptly. "Let's have a look at it."

Sara was perched on the edge of the desk chair, tapping at her laptop; Sofia placed her mug next to the brunette's then leaned on the edge of the desk where she could see the screen.

A few hours later Sara straightened, glancing at Sofia, who came to look over her shoulder. "That's all of them from both his cell and home phone" she said triumphantly.

"Great" Sofia said with a smile, "how far back did you go?"

Sara gestured at the screen. "A week from the day he died, should be enough."

Sara's printer hummed for some time, and each of them took a stack of prints out to the main room, scribbling notes in the margins and trading papers as they finished. It was almost two hours before Sofia tossed her share onto the table with an explosive sigh.

"You got anything?" Sofia asked Sara, faintly challenging.

Sara didn't answer right away. She was still frowning at her pages. "According to Ms. Costner they had dinner reservation at 7.30 p.m. so why did she call him twenty minutes later? And from where?"

Sofia stared at her, eyes narrow. "Good question."

"Yeah" Sara answered, then caught sight of the clock on the wall. She got up on her feet and went in search of the phone.

"What?" Sofia asked puzzled, looking up from the papers.

"Have you eaten?"

"No not yet."

"We need serious food if we're going to keep going," Sara answered, punching up the speed-dial for Tuscany Pizza. "What do you want on yours?"

When the doorbell rang Sofia started to get up, but Sara shook her head and reached for her wallet. "I've got this."

Sofia took the delivery as a sign that it was time for a break, standing and stretching.

"Did you tell anyone that you were coming here?"

Sofia shook her head, "no, driving by was just on an impulse." She grinned a little, "Actually I had decided to call it a night and just go home."

Moving around to the other side of the counter, Sara got down two wineglasses and set them on the bar. "So technically I can offer you a glass of wine." They exchanged a glance that said a lot without any words at all. "Would you prefer the perky white wine, with fruity undertones? Or will it be the sassy Merlot?" Sara held up one bottle at a time, gesturing with her free hand as if she were in an infomercial.

"Pour whatever you prefer I like them both."

"I'm feeling sassy, and the Merlot is a new bottle." Sara fetched plates and drinks, both sat down and for a little while there was mostly just munching.

Sara remained silent for a long time, devouring her salad. "I don't know what to think I mean, can you actually love two people at the same time? Or did he just use it as a lame excuse to cheat on both?" She asked suddenly.

Sofia took a gulp of wine and wrinkled her nose in thoughts before answering, "I suppose it's possible. Think most of us have loved more than one person, we just been fortunate enough not meeting them at the same time." She shrugged, "but it's just an assumption so who knows, and regardless what you and I both know that reasons and excuses don't make it right cheating on someone." Sara nodded in agreement.

"Have you ever cheated on a boyfriend?"

Sofia snapped her head around in surprise, but kept her voice gentle. "No I haven't, on the other hand I haven't dated boys since high school."

Sara huffed at her, "boyfriend girlfriend you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do and the answer is the same, no I have never cheated, have you?"

"No. I don't even think, I have ever been in the situation of liking two people at the same time." Taking the glass of wine, Sara swiveled on the stool and dismounted, heading into the living area behind them. "Let's sit over here where it's more comfortable. Those stools get hard after awhile." She set the drinks down on the coffee table and took a seat at one end of the couch.

Sofia waited until Sara was seated on the couch before she sat down beside her. Sara slid off her shoes and tucked her feet up under herself on the couch. Sofia realized that she hadn't seen her in such a casual setting, looking relatively comfortable and relaxed. Maybe it was a good idea to talk to her at her home after all. On her turf, where she could feel at ease.

"Sara? Can I talk to you?"

Sara raised her head and looked into her eyes. "Yeah but I'm not good at this."

"At what?" The concern was evident in Sofia's voice.

"Communicating."

"And that's news?" They both smiled.

Breaking the silence that had fallen between them, Sofia gathered her courage and broke the silence, asking "can I ask you a personally question or would you prefer to go back and work on our case?"

Sara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, she knew the risk she was taking – if she wanted answers from Sofia she had to be willing to give answers, and she feared the questions.

She decided to let Sofia go first. That way, if she wasn't willing to answer, it would still be fair because she would not have revealed anything yet. "You can ask," she nervously offered.

"Remember how it used to be when we worked together? Isn't it strange that it seemed that we could practically read each other's minds on the job? I guess I thought that we could all the time."

Truthfully, Sara didn't want to think about those times. The loss of them was still a raw, painful wound.

Deciding not to wait on a reply that was evidently not coming, Sofia pressed on. "But the question I really want to ask is why you suddenly started avoiding me? Did I do something wrong?"

Sara took a big breath and revealed, "no you didn't do anything wrong, I was just trying to put some distance between us because it was so difficult to be around you."

"I was difficult how? I mean one day we were working so closely together that I felt we were joined at the hip," Sofia quickly added, "but in a nice way." She smiled wistfully at the remembrances of them standing side-by-side, hunched over some evidence. "But then you suddenly withdraw and barely talked to me. I tried like hell to figure out what I had said or done to piss you off, but I never could."

"No. I don't mean that you were being difficult. I just mean that I was uncomfortable."

"But why? What changed?"

Sara closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, trying to calm herself. How far was she willing to go? Maybe if she just kept her eyes closed and pretended Sofia wasn't there, she'd be able to form a coherent sentence.

"You did… no, what I mean is, it made me uncomfortable and uneasy and not sure about where I stood in proportion to you when you started dating that officer" Sara pointed out painfully, her eyes darkening with emotion.

"I wasn't dating anyone." Sofia took a slow, deep breath noisily in and out through her nose, squinting slightly at the brunette. "You have any objective reason for thinking that?"

"None other than Nick told me. I thought he was telling the truth," Sara answered simply. "And I suppose it's easy believing things if you're jealous. You have no idea how much I wished it had been me you asked out, but it wasn't." She added in such a low voice the blonde almost didn't hear it… almost.

"Oh… I had no idea that I had a choice, Sara. Officer Higgins and I had been friends for almost a year and we wasn't dating we just caught a few movies together."

"That's not how it looked to me."

"Well, she was just a friend that I could do things with and talk to, outside of work. I didn't mean to hurt you, Sara. I didn't think that you cared enough to be hurt," Sofia offered. "If I had known that it had any impact on you at all, I would never have done it."

"I didn't mean to hurt you either, Sofia. I should have told you a long time ago how I felt, but I was stuck between my feelings and my fear of letting you know" Sara admitted. "We could read each other's minds so easily on the job. I guess I thought that you could all the time. That you just knew what was in my head, in my heart. I figured that I never had to communicate what I was thinking or what I was doing, that you would just know and understand."

"I know what you mean, Sara. I guess that I felt the same way. I couldn't understand why you were acting the way you did, and why you couldn't just know what I was feeling."

Sara quickly dropped her eyes to her glass, and took a big swig of wine, emptying the glass. Getting up, she asked if Sofia wanted more wine, the blonde just nodded.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Sofia set down her wineglass and exclaimed, "of course."

"Did my behavior have anything to do with you leaving?"

"In a way, Sara," Sofia evaded. "I tried to hold on, thinking I was doing something worthwhile, something to take the sting out of my degradation. And it worked for a while. But when you changed your behavior, it was just the last straw." She took a sip of wine and added. "My life... or actually, my serious lack of one, I needed to reevaluate it, and I couldn't do that in that situation. So I decided to leave."

Sara sighed and rested her chin on her knees, "sorry" she exhaled, wondering how to proceed. "That was never my intention. I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"What were your intentions, then?"

"To stay away from you… to put some distance between us until the feeling subsided to manageable levels." Sara responded softly.

"Sara, look. Don't worry. What's done is done. Don't dwell on it."

"It's not an excuse. I'm not trying to rationalize my behavior. But I honestly thought you weren't interested. I'm sorry."

For a while the room felt into silence. The potent mix of emotions had taken their toll on them. Sofia was still trying to process it all. While Sara's admission answered a lot of questions, it created a whole other set. Most notable was what to do with the knowledge.

"So..." And she wasn't looking at Sara, instead concentrating on her wineglass. "Where do we go from here?"

Sara stared into her own glass. "Good question."

Sofia's jaw shifted, and then she looked up at her, expression carefully blank. "The way I see it there are only two choices. I either leave and we never communicate again, and hope we can move on, or we agree that the worst is behind us and give it a try," she said.

Sofia set her glass down very carefully, trying to maintain control. Sara's mouth was drawn tight, and her eyes... she didn't want to look at her eyes. All the longing in the world did her no good if she wouldn't act on it.

"I'm terrified," Sara admitted quietly. "If I give you my heart, I can't take it back, Sofia, and if you leave, it will go with you."

"What makes you think I'll leave?"

Sara shrugged the slightest bit. "Everyone else does," she said simply, and while her tone was light, the desolation behind her words sobered Sofia.

She pressed her lips together and steeled herself to look into her eyes. "Sara... you already have mine. I can't leave without it."

Sara's lips formed a silent _oh_, and then very slowly bent upwards again. "Guess I should have trusted the evidence, huh?"

"Yes you should. But tell me can you actually act on the feelings that you've admitted to but can't seem to deal with?"

Sara swallowed, and nodded at her. As if it were a signal, Sofia kissed her. The blonde's mouth on hers was firm and gentle at the same time, and she barely heard the soft sound Sofia made; it felt like her personal electrical system was in overload. The instant the blonde began to lift away; she put her hand on the back of her head and pulled her back. The kiss didn't stay gentle.

Sofia felt the brunette's skin flush under her touch. Her lips found Sara's neck and her tongue ached to taste her skin. A moan escaped the brunette's throat from the sensations Sofia's tongue was giving her. Sara's nails were gently scratching the back of Sofia's neck as the blonde gently guided her to a lying position on the couch. Sofia's lips found hers again as they moaned into each other's mouths. The blonde shifted somewhat and let her tongue trace the skin on her throat.

"Sofia?"

"Mmm."

"Can we take... this... to the... bedroom?" Sara's breaths were becoming shorter. She could only imagine what the rest of the blonde could do to her if her mouth was arousing her this much.

Sofia looked into her eyes, brown eyes full of lust. She had never seen anything as beautiful. "Are you sure?"

Sara grabbed her shirt and pulled her down for an earth-shattering kiss. "I take that as a yes." Sofia slowly stood and gently pulled Sara up with her. The brunette took both of her hands in hers and began walking backwards, her eyes never leaving the blonde's.

Sara raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Yes I'm sure." Sofia's smile widened and she let herself be led to her bedroom.

Sofia closed the door behind them and pulled her into her arms. She leaned in to kiss her, stopped midway, and gazed into the brunette's eyes before continuing on her quest. She could feel Sara's nimble fingers quickly working on her belt... then unbuttoning and unzipping her pants. She gasped and bit the brunette's neck, a little harder than she meant to, as she felt her hand carefully reach into her panties and caressed her.

Sara began to slowly stroke her as Sofia quickly removed the brunette's shirt and bra, leaning slightly too lovingly tease her nipples with her tongue. The blonde gently began pushing her backwards to the bed, her hands caressing her back and her mouth alternating between her breasts, neck, and lips. Suddenly, Sofia was aware of the fact that the brunette's hand was no longer on her. A question was forming in her mind. A question she never asked. Sofia understood as she felt her shirt being quickly discarded.

Sofia's eyes found hers as she playfully pushed her onto the bed. A smile broke over her face as Sara motioned for her with one finger to join her. She slid in beside the brunette and rested her hand on her stomach as she leaned over her for another kiss. Sofia's hand quickly slid down somewhat and unbuttoned her jeans.

The blonde quickly rid Sara of her jeans and herself of her pants and lay back down beside of her. Sofia loved the feel of the brunette's naked body against hers. Sara couldn't believe the sensations that her body was feeling just from her touch. The anticipation was killing Sara. She could feel the blonde's tongue on the flesh between her breasts; her hands were on her hips. She couldn't take it much longer.

"God… Sof… please…"

Sofia looked up at her and smiled. Softly she whispered to her. "Please, what, dear?"

"Please... just... oh..." Sara could feel the blonde's lips and tongue on her inner thighs. Sofia's finger gently, easily, slid inside of her. She arched her body into her as another finger slid inside, the blonde's tongue flicking her clitoris gently. "Sof... uhm... oh... God..." Her hand was in her hair, pulling her closer. Sofia sucked her clit into her mouth and gently nibbled at it with her lips. That was all it took. Sara was literally screaming the blonde's name now; Sofia couldn't believe how aroused she was making her. It was such a turn on to her.

Sofia slowly made her way back up her body, planting gentle kisses on her skin. "Sara?"

Sara slowly opened her eyes and looked into the blonde's. Sofia had left her speechless. She smiled, realizing the brunette was unable to speak at this point. "Sara, are you okay?"

"Mmm I'm fine."

Sara's mouth began making a path down Sofia's body, making her gasp. She felt her quiver with anticipation as she gently licked her inner thigh. The blonde's hand wrapped in her soft hair pulling her closer to her destination. Sara's only thought was pleasuring her. She could smell her arousal and ached to taste her.

Sofia draped her legs over the brunette's shoulders as her tongue entered her. Her hands were softly running up and down the blonde's sides, caressing her skin. Never had a woman ever made Sofia feel this way before. Her left hand gripped the pillow as Sara slowly made love to her with her mouth. The brunette knew that if she moved her mouth slightly that Sofia would climax almost immediately. But, that's not what she wanted. She wanted to take her time. She didn't want to rush anything with Sofia. God knows she had taken long enough to admit her feelings for her to her. She smiled as she listened to her voice.

"Sar... oh God... umm..." Sara smiled because she was able to make Sofia speak incoherently, although she understood every word of what she was trying to say.

Sofia's right hand was wound tightly in Sara's hair, desperately trying to pull her to that one spot that would grant her release. Her hips were grinding slow circles against her. Sara wouldn't budge, still plunging her tongue inside of her as far as she could. She was waiting. She would know when the time was right. The time was almost there.

"God Sar... umm... please, please..." Sara quickly moved her mouth slightly and sucked her clitoris into her mouth. Kissing it passionately, sucking it gently. She felt Sofia's body shudder violently as her orgasm crashed over her, washing over her face. She was screaming her name. Sofia slowly calmed, but Sara stayed where she was, feeling her body tremble with aftershocks.

Sara slowly moved up her body and kissed her. Savoring the tastes on each other's tongues that now were mingling together. Their skin, coated in a thin layer of sweat, clung to one another. Sara lovingly caressed her body, holding her close to her.

As the moonlight broke through the window, they lay in each other's arms, exhausted, but bonded in mind and body. Sara stroked the side of Sofia's face, then kissed her. Pulling back, she waited for her to open her eyes.

Though it was not yet time for words, the time for silence had passed. Each noisily strained for the goal, knowing that the purpose of this night was not purely pleasure, but consummation.

"Sof?"

"Yeah?" Sara looked into Sofia's eyes and she read her question. Her hand left hers and gently caressed her cheek. "There are no regrets Sara."

Sara sighed softly. "Are you sure?"

Sofia kissed her lips lightly. "I'm positive." A thought crossed her mind suddenly. "What about you?"

"No... None at all." She moved closer to Sofia, if that was even possible. Sara laid her head back on her chest and closed her eyes.

Early at night, they had spent hours making love. Late at night, it was different. They both had a hunger that was far more primal than emotional. It didn't last nearly as long - it was a frenzy of limbs grasping and flailing, sheets kicked off the bed. Where the night had been gentle, the dawn was rough and raw. The gentle coos of lovemaking were replaced by animal sounds - grunts and groans, yelps and growls. The cacophony reached its inevitable crescendo, then died down. Sweating and spent, they laid still wrapped in each other's arms and legs, panting to catch their breaths. Sleep finally found them in the wee hours of the morning.

_**Tbc…**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Sara's eyes slowly blinked open and glanced at the alarm clock beside the bed. 1:30. by her calculations, she had slept for about 6 hours... a new record for her. Smiling, she rolled over to put her arm around the woman sleeping beside her. Her smile quickly faded when she realized she wasn't there. She let her hand linger on the sheets where she slept... it was still warm, she hadn't been gone long. Why didn't she tell her goodbye?

She heard a rattle in the kitchen, and then the aroma of eggs cooking wafted into the room. Her smile returned as she realized Sofia hadn't left. She quickly got out of bed and picked up the shirt she was wearing last night. As she slid her arms into it, she giggled lightly. Taking a quick glance at the bed, she sighed remembering last night's events. With a huge smile, she turned and made her way to the kitchen.

Sara stood watching her for a few moments. Standing there in her panties and shirt, fixing breakfast for them... she couldn't believe it. This wasn't a dream. She walked over to her, sliding her arms around her waist, and gently kissed the slightly red scratches on her neck. "Good morning."

Sofia jumped slightly, turned around and smiled at her. "Good morning. I was going to wake you up when I had breakfast ready." She stretched her head and tenderly kissed her lips. "Sleep well?"

"Mm-hm." Sara snuggled her head against her chest and held her closer to her. "You scared me though."

Sofia gently lifted her face. "What did I do?" Her voice was full of worry.

Sara smiled quickly, letting her know everything was okay. "For a minute, I thought you had left."

Sofia returned her smile and ran her fingers through her hair. "That's something you don't have to worry about." Her lips gently covered hers, then quickly became more passionate. She sighed as she pulled away.

Sara wrapped her arms around her and placed a gentle kiss on her throat. Her fingers softly ran across the scratches on Sofia's chest and she felt her flinch a little. "I'm sorry... did I hurt you?"

Sofia laughed and looked into her eyes. "It's a little tender this morning... but I enjoyed receiving them immensely!"

Sara's laughter joined Sofia's. "I'll trim them a little after we eat."

They sat down to eat the breakfast she had prepared for the two of them. Sofia found herself gazing into Sara's eyes more often than actually eating. Every once in a while she would simply run her finger across her skin. She couldn't help it. Her skin was so soft. She would lean over and steal kisses from her lips. She couldn't help that either. So many thoughts were running through her head at once. But only one emotion. Love.

Sofia smiled as Sara reached over to her and ran her hand through her hair. The blonde could see that same emotion in her eyes. Could life possibly get any better? Slowly their lips joined again. Sara looked into her eyes and smiled. "I need a shower."

Sofia kissed her again. "Okay."

Sara slowly stood and started walking towards the hall. Turning around, she quickly added. "You coming?"

Sofia pushed her chair from the table and made her way to her. "Thought you'd never ask."

Their shower consisted mainly of holding one another, enjoying the sensation of their skin touching. Their hands caressing one another, their lips and tongues tasting each other. Soap and shampoo did enter their world, though briefly. Just long enough to clean their flesh and hair. They stayed under the spray of water and in each other's arms until the hot water ran out.

As they reluctantly got dressed, Sofia realized that these were the clothes she was wearing last night, and she didn't have a change with her. Sara smiled as she watched her slowly button her shirt. "So... what do you want to do today?"

"Not go to work... hold you all night again..." Sofia ran a brush through her wet hair. "But, what I need to do is stop by my house and change clothes." She turned to find Sara lying on the bed and she made her way to lie beside of her.

Sara glanced at the clock in the bedroom, "oh yeah, sure of course." She sounded disappointed.

A mischievous grin spread across Sofia's face. "Yes thank you I'll love to come by and eat dinner with you before work."

Sara's grin said it all. "Okay I'll go shopping, see you in a little while."

Sofia's grin mirrored Sara's and she leaned over for a kiss. "Yes you will, later babe" she replied sliding out of bed.

Sara blushed slightly, "later dear."

Sofia arrived at Sara's apartment a few hours later. When she opened the door at her knock, Sara was surprised by a face full of flowers.

"Hi. What is this, Sofia?"

"Hi. Uhm It just didn't seem right to invite myself to your house without some sort of token." Sofia slowly rotated the bouquet in her hand, staring thoughtfully at the blossoms. "A bouquet of wildflowers. For some reason, they just reminded me of you." She blushed, "They are wild and beautiful, too."

Now it was Sara's turn to blush. "Come on in. Let me see if I can find something to put them in. It's not like I get flowers all the time."

Sara walked to the kitchen area and began rummaging through cabinets, trying to find a vessel large enough to hold the wildflowers. She found a vase in the top cabinet and turned to take the flowers. "Thank you they are beautiful. Please help yourself to a cup of coffee while I arrange the flowers."

"You're welcome" Sofia smiled pouring herself a cup.

Sara glanced at the clock, which now read 5:30. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Well okay, I'll fix us dinner before we have to go to work."

"Ugh... work is a four letter word tonight."

"So is 'fuck', but you didn't have any trouble saying that." Sara grinned broadly at her.

"Well, no... But that was something I wanted to do. I don't want to go to work tonight."

Sara sighed and took her hand in hers. "If it's any consolation... I don't either." She gently kissed her lips and placed a bottle of water in front of her and noticed the odd look in her eyes. "Um, you need fluids... you lost quite a bit."

Opening the bottle, Sofia took a large swallow and then handed it to Sara. "I believe you lost some too."

Sara laughed and took a hearty drink before getting dinner started.

As they sat down to eat, Sofia noticed that something was on her mind. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering something."

"What's that, babe?"

Her eyes met Sofia's and she smiled. "What do we do about work tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... do we tell them or let them figure it out?"

A big grin spread across Sofia's face. "I say, we let them figure it out."

Sara grinned at her. "Okay, but I warn you Catherine is going to be pissed when she finds out we didn't tell her at once."

Sofia just raised her eyebrow as a smirk appeared. "Yeah I know but it won't last long."

"No probably not" Sara smiled, "mostly she'll just be happy for us."

She got up and cleaned the table. Taking their coffee in hand, she set the drinks down on the coffee table and took a seat at one end of the couch. Sofia followed after her and eased herself down at the other end of the couch.

Sara reached across to grasp her hand, and finding no resistance, pulled her over against her to hold her. She reclined into the corner of the couch and Sofia molded herself to her chest, letting one arm snake behind the gap between the couch and her waist, and letting the other drape across her chest.

Sara bent down and pressed her lips to hers. Sofia's tongue gently nudged her and her lips immediately parted, granting the blonde access. Sara's fingers had edged under the hem of her tee shirt and were lightly grazing her skin. Sofia's hand moved to hers and gently pushed it towards the waistband of the pants she was wearing. Sara's mouth moved to her earlobe, tenderly nibbling on it as her hand slipped under the fabric, stopping only when her fingers touched the soft, damp hair there.

"You're wet, honey."

Sofia's eyes had slowly closed when she touched her. "Very..."

Sofia's left hand reached around Sara's neck and pulled her down with her. Sara's tongue hungrily, almost desperately, dove into her mouth. The blonde's fingers tightened in her hair as the brunette's fingers began to softly stroke her. She could feel Sofia groan more than she actually heard it. Her right hand slowly released its hold and she began working on Sara's belt, her left hand still in her hair, massaging her scalp as she passionately kissed her. Sofia successfully loosened her belt and carefully pulled her zipper down.

Sofia whimpered as the brunette's hand left her. Sara smiled as she shifted her weight and began to stand. "No..." Sara looked at her questioningly. Sofia grabbed the fabric of the brunette's pants and pulled her back to her, effectively pulling her pants and panties down at the same time. "Make love to me here."

Sara pulled her shirt over her head and kicked her pants off over to the side. Sofia took in a sharp breath as she looked at her. Sara gazed into her eyes as her hands eased under the waistband of her pants and gently slid them down, letting them fall into a pile on top of her clothes.

The brunette knelt on the end of the couch, her hands lovingly caressing Sofia's ankles and then moving up her legs slowly, gently parting them. Her tongue followed her hands, tasting her skin again as if it were the first time. Sara's hands slid under the blonde's thighs as her knees bent slightly.

Sara stopped momentarily to watch her remove her shirt. Sofia's eyes were closed, her skin was flushed, her breathing was becoming rapid. Sara smiled as her tongue tasted her again. The blonde instinctively opened her legs more as her tongue entered her briefly before moving up to her already swollen clitoris. The brunette gently kissed her there, listening to her breathe her name, before continuing her journey up her body.

Sofia softly cried out as she felt her mouth leave her. She felt Sara's hot breath gently land on her stomach as she continued. She gently sucked one of her nipples into her mouth as she rubbed her thumb across the other one. "Oh Sar..."

Not wanting the other one to feel neglected, Sara shifted slightly, pulling her other nipple into her mouth. She felt Sofia slowly pull her knees up to her sides, gently urging her. She relinquished her nipple and looked into the blue eyes gazing back at her. Softly, she whispered, "Not yet, baby..."

"Please... babe..." Sara smiled and gently shook her head. Sofia's hands were in her hair, pulling her face to hers. Her tongue slowly moved across her throat and up to her chin. She nibbled on the brunette's flesh as a light moan escaped her. "Sof..." Her lips found Sara's once more and she felt the familiar tremble in her body as the brunette sucked her tongue back into her mouth.

Sara slowly gave into her, letting two fingers easily slide inside of her. She moved slowly, watching her face. She felt the blonde's legs move around her waist and tighten slightly, begging her to push further. Sara did as she was silently asked. Anything to please her. Sofia's hands caressed the brunette's arm as she slowly made love to her. Sara could taste the sweat on her neck as she rocked her hips up to meet her gentle thrusts. The blonde's hands slid across Sara's back in the thin layer of sweat that now coated them both.

Sofia's hand reached down between them to stroke her. She could already feel Sara's heat even though she hadn't entered her. Sofia let two fingers slide inside and quickened her strokes, thrusting harder into her. She could feel the brunette's juices coat her and flow down her legs. She knew she couldn't hold out for much longer.

Sara felt Sofia's muscles contract around her fingers. "Oh God... I'm... so close... um..." She quickened her strokes and felt Sofia release. The warmth of the juices coating her hand in waves sent her over the edge. "Sof... uh... oh... Sof..." Both moved faster and harder inside, sending another orgasm crashing over them.

They held each other for a while before either of them had the strength to move. Sara's hand ran through Sofia's damp hair as she snuggled against her. She pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa and covered them with it before gathering her in her arms and letting sleep overtake them.

"Sofia, wake up! Shift started a couple of hours ago!"

"Hmm?" Sofia mumbled into the cushion.

"Wake up! We're so in-fucking-credibly late for work!"

"So?"

"So? So? What, you don't think that anyone will notice that you and I are both coincidentally several hours late for work on the exact same day? I mean, even Grissom could figure this one out!"

"Calm down. Since we are already late, what's the point in hurrying?"

"Sofia! We have a case we are supposed to be working on."

Sofia patted the couch and said, "Sara, please come here," she mock-whined as she held her arms out wide in the universal sign for 'Give me a hug'.

Sara picked up a cushion and flung it at the outstretched arms. "Come on, Sofia, we'll be even more delayed if you don't get a move on."

"Screw work. So we'll be late for once. What are they going to do, fire us?" Sofia tried for a 'come hither' look, but it aroused more laughter in Sara than desire.

"You know, Sofia, this isn't really how I thought it would be the 'morning after,' or I guess with our weird schedules I should say the 'night after.'"

"How So?"

"I guess I always thought that if we ever, um, got together, you'd be wanting to get out, to put it all behind you. I always feared that you'd regret it, and that would be worse than never having you at all. Now, here I am, trying to get you back to the real world, and all you can think about is sex!"

"That is not true! Yes, one of the things I am presently thinking about is sex, but that's not all I'm thinking about," Sofia laughed and grabbed at Sara, pulling her down on top of her. "Just lie with me for a minute, okay? Then I promise I'll come with you wherever you may want to go."

"Okay" Sara offered with a grin.

_**Tbc…**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

Sofia walked into the break room to find Catherine and Warrick in there. "Hey guys."

"Hey..." Catherine and Warrick exchanged a look.

A few moments later Sara walked in and Sofia quickly looked up. "Hey Sara, have Trace come up with anything?"

Sara could see the smile in her eyes and answered with one of her own. "Not yet seems like Hodges has disappeared, did you find out anything?"

Sofia looked into her eyes and smiled. "Yeah maybe, we need to speak with Ms. Costner again; her story isn't consistent with the phone records."

Sara's smile grew wider as she made her way to the door, "okay, let me know when she's here I'll be in the Layout Room." She turned back to see that devilish grin on Sofia's face, "see you later."

Sofia returned her grin. "You will…" Then she was gone.

"What the hell is up with you two tonight?"

Sofia laughed... a sincere laugh, Catherine noticed. "Nothing... what the hell is up with you?"

Confused, Catherine just shook her head and looked at her, "Sofia?"

"Yeah?"

"I _will_ get it out of you, you know."

Sofia grinned at her. "No idea what you're talking about." Seeing the confusion grow, she chuckled. "Got to go" she said getting up as her pager vibrated.

Grissom found Sara in the Layout Room. Hearing his approach, she looked over her shoulder and gave him a lopsided smile in greeting.

"Hello Sara, nice of you to show up tonight."

Sara gave him a half-smirk as she returned to look down at the file in front of her. "Sorry lost track of time working on our victims phone records" she said, giving him a friendly shove with her shoulder when he looked sheepish.

"Oh okay" he replied quietly. "Did you find anything?"

"Yeah. We know he had dinner Friday night. So far we thought it was with Ms. Costner but it turns out that she called him on her cell phone at the same time, which doesn't make sense. So Sofia has asked her to meet us here."

"Right. Well let me know how it goes." Grissom left the room silently, reading some printouts as he headed to his office.

Sara got up and moved to her next destination. Walking into Trace, an overly chipper Hodges bounced over to greet her.

"Good news, Sara. Well, potentially good news. Or not. I guess it depends on how you look at it."

"Can we stick with the facts and leave the interpretation alone?"

"Oh, sure. First, the blanket. The fibers you found on the victims clothes came from that blanket," he said, handing over a printout. "And some of the hairs from the car also belong to him."

"What else?"

"From the blanket? Nothing. The grit you pulled from the tires? There's nothing geologically significant about it. The good news, so to speak, is I found dyed limestone among the grit. Definitely a match to the stone you found in the victims tire."

"Thanks Hodges," Sara said, leaving the room when her pager began going off.

"Hi" Sofia smiled at the brunette in front of her.

Sara returned her smile, "hi yourself."

Sofia's hand gently covered hers "I missed you."

"Me too" Sara answered her with a smile and light kiss. She quickly told Sofia what Hodges had said before they went into the interrogation room.

"Ms. Costner, thank you for coming in again," Sofia said professionally, motioning towards an empty seat at the table. "Ms. Costner, I know you're upset. It's understandable. Our last interview didn't go well. We just have a thing or two to clarify."

"Fine."

"Now, according to your statement, things between you and Sam were good. You even used to go by his work from time to time with lunch or supper. But we have a report that you stormed out of the hotel."

"When? I don't remember that."

"It would have been about three or four months ago. It was the last time you stopped in to leave Sam food."

"Oh… yes Sam asked me not to. He could eat for free at the hotel so he thought it was a waste of money" she said after a moment's consideration.

"Uh, huh. We also heard you tried to get Sam to change jobs, too. You weren't too … happy with him working at the hotel."

"You've been talking to Eddie," she sighed. "He's never liked me. All I did was asking Sam to consider stop the water rafting trips. Being a tour guide in extreme adventures is dangerous, detective. You should know that."

"So, you were just looking out for him?"

"Yes. Sam wasn't getting any younger. The odds of him being injured on one of those trips went up every year. I was worried."

Brass made his way through the halls, after a quick knock he sauntered into the Interrogation Room. "Hey. Sorry," he said to Ms. Costner, when his unexpected arrival startled her. "Sidle, Curtis, I need a moment of your time."

"Excuse us a minute" Sara said getting up.

"What's up, Brass?" Sofia asked brusquely.

Brass gave her a half-shrug before answering. "I just had an interesting phone call from Highway Patrol. Seems a trooper was on his way to a call late Friday night when he spotted an abandoned car on a back road outside of Boulder City. By the time he returned in the morning, the car was gone. The tags belong to Costner."

Sara's head shot up suddenly. The timing matched when White's murder occurred.

"Where was the car?" Sara demanded.

"Relax," Brass said with a wave of his hand. "I do remember how to do this job. I knew you had Costner in for some questions so I sent Greg along with a police car. Thought it could be a good experience for him."

"Oh… okay thanks," Sara replied.

"You're welcome" Brass chuckled. Nodding towards the door he said, "Better leave you to it."

Opening the door, Sara and Sofia went back to the interrogation room. "Sorry for the waiting time."

Turning her attention to Costner Sofia asked. "Previously, you said that you last saw Sam at dinner on Friday night."

"Yes!"

"Can you explain why the Highway Patrol spotted your car abandoned on Highway 93 that night?"

Sofia leaned forward in her chair, watching Costner intently. A look of surprise, possibly panic, crept over her face. For a moment her eyes narrowed angrily, but she quickly recovered, shrugging nonchalantly.

"I ran out of gas," she said, looking around in exasperation. "Is that a crime?"

"No of course not. What happened then?"

"Okay, I ran out of gas. I was only a few miles from the restaurant. I walked there. We had dinner, drove back to my car, and he filled it up for me. I left as he was putting the gas container back in his car," she said, wiping tears from her eyes. "That's the last memory I'll ever have of him."

"Uh, huh," Sofia said, looking at a paper in front of her. "Well, the dinner receipt was stamped at 9:25. The officer spotted your car at 11:37. That's a long time to drive back, especially since it was close enough for you to walk."

Costner dropped her head, blushing deeply. "We didn't go straight back."

"Where did you go?"

"Sam was going to be gone for several days. It was a nice night. We made love. Okay?" she sniffed.

"Remember where you went?"

"No! Some place deserted, I wasn't really paying any attention and it was dark."

"Can you explain why you called Sam from your cell phone at the same time you were having dinner with him?"

"Like I told you I ran out of gas, so I called him to let him know I would be late because I was walking the last part of the road" Costner responded hotly. "He offered to come and get me, but I told him not to, I didn't mind walking that short distance."

"One last question" Sara said, "do you own any jewels with pink mother-of-pearl?"

"No! I don't wear cheap imitation pearls" Costner snorted.

"Well thank you for your time" Sofia said holding out her hand to Costner.

"I hope it was the last time" Costner replied ignoring Sofia's hand on her way out.

Sofia let out a long sigh, resting her head on her hands when Grissom made his way into the room.

"Do we have any evidence linking Costner to the crime?"

"Only circumstantial," the detective admitted.

"What about the other woman? Have you found anything that can clear her? Or is she a suspect, too?"

"She's a suspect. My money is still on Costner, though." Sara ventured.

"Too bad there isn't a shred of evidence linking her to the killing, so far."

"No they were good, whoever did this. This wasn't a last-minute thing. They planned it. They didn't leave any evidence lying around to incriminate them."

"He's right," Sofia pointed out kindly once they were alone.

Sara nodded. "Well, okay. Detective? Feel up to some paperwork?"

"Whee..." Sofia walked out the door and headed towards the lab. Sara looked down the hall and smiled. "Everyone loves paperwork." Then she was off to join her.

With two cups of coffee in hand Sofia walked into the Layout Room to find Sara sitting on a black leather couch diligently working on a stack of paperwork. She smiled as she sat down beside her. Sara looked up at her and smiled. "So?"

"Okay, quick rundown on what we have."

"Nicole first: I don't see her reasons for killing him. She broke up with him and asked him to make a decision."

"Yeah, and unless he made up his mind instantly and chose Debra rather than her, she had no reason to kill him."

Sara rifled through a couple of pages and looked at her. "Okay Debra: As far as we know she was the last one to see Sam alive."

"And we know she stormed out of the hotel after looking in his locker a few months ago. Possibly after founding his 'memory-box'" Sofia added with a smirk. "Okay, so Costner let Sam off of the hook once. Then she finds this. I'm thinking she's not that forgiving."

"Me neither. And his friend said Sam was serious about Nicole."

"Let's not jump to conclusions. She wouldn't be the first jilted lover to delude themselves about their partner's indiscretions," Sofia pointed out. "How did she get a gun? We know she hasn't registered for one."

"And we know White had 'CAT' in his system, but we don't know if he was poisoned or he consumed it himself." Sara threw back. "Then there's the dyed stone, I still haven't figured out if it has any significance or where it comes from."

A knock at the door caused the two women to look up. With a grin, Greg stepped into the room, and placed a report in front of Sara. "From Trace. The stains from your victims' car and his stomach and in Ms. Costner's trunk and the blanket are with an admixture bubbles."

"Champagne" Sara said, darting her eyes between Greg and the paper. A quick scan of the report verified it was correct what Greg had told.

"Yep… or more exactly french champagne from Bollinger."

"And you know this because?" She said in a syrupy tone, causing Sofia to hide her grin behind her coffee cup.

"Because I have studied wine so I know what to order on a date." Greg shot Sofia a wry look, "Bollinger is the only winery that use 2/3 Pinot Noir grapes and its expensive champagne the cheapest bottles starts around 80$" he explained. "And I know for a fact that the restaurant where the couple went do not have that champagne on their wine list" he told enthusiastically.

"Are you absolutely sure about that?" Sara asked, her voice equally calm as she watched him closely.

"Yes I am its no more than two weeks since I last was there" he said, grinning wickedly at her wide-eyed stare.

"Dating a lot are we?" A surprised Sofia sputtered.

"Nah… I can always make room for you or my dream girl there" he said lightly, raising an amused eyebrow.

His teasing mock-flirtation made Sara smile, "sorry Greggo but I'm not available."

"Sara, it's not nice of you to joke about something like that."

"I'm not Greg. I swear." Sara childishly crossed her heart and smiled at him. He could see the truth in her eyes.

"So, when were you planning on telling me?"

Sara looked at him and smiled, "when you asked."

"Since when does a direct question force an answer from you?"

Sara shrugged her shoulders and glanced at Sofia, then found Greg's eyes again. "Actually I wasn't being a great CSI means noticing the little things so I decided to let you figuring it out on your own."

Greg regarded her carefully, weighing what he had observed about Sara lately, and then he lit up in a big smile. "Answer me one thing, is it by coincidence that you are suddenly unavailable at the same time as Sofia are back in town?"

Sara turned to look at Sofia, who rolled her eyes and looked like she was trying not to laugh. She blinked slowly, turning back to stare at Greg, "who knows guess you have to consider that possibility."

He sighed heavily before meeting her eyes. "You know I'm not going to stop before I find out, right?"

She smiled. "I know... wouldn't expect anything less."

"I didn't find anything searching the area where Costner's car was parked, but I can go back later and try again when the sun comes up."

"No don't bother. The odds of actually finding anything in the vast Nevada desert are slim at best." Sara responded. "After several days in the desert sun and wind, any biological or trace evidence will probably be ruined. And any physical evidence is most likely disturbed or destroyed by wildlife."

"Okay" Greg smiled lightly. "So any closer to find your killer?"

"Only circumstantial so far" Sofia replied, "but we still have a few lose ends to look at."

"Well I have a set of samples waiting for me to finish." He shot them a smile before disappearing in the hallway.

"He knows doesn't he?" Sara shook her head and began to laugh. Sofia looked at her, confused only for a second. "Oh yeah he knows."

Sara's laughter echoed in the room. "Yep… but he won't tell anyone he knows I cherish my private life."

Sofia grinned as she leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips. Standing up, she noticed a question in her eyes. "Coffee... want some more?"

"Nah... I'll just take a drink of yours." She flicked through a couple of pages and looked up at her. "I really _do_ hate paperwork."

Sofia laughed as she turned to go to the break room. Returning she sat down the mug between them, "So any suggestion where to go from here?"

"Maybe! Mind talking with BC and LVNU to find out how easy it is to pick up 'CAT' on the street? It doesn't strike me as the typically street drugs. And talk to FU to; hear them about how easy it is to get a Taurus small frame hand gun on the black marked."

Sofia nodded, "okay, and what will you be doing?"

"I will get Greg to help me trying to calculate how many pills Sam ingested."

Sofia got up and kissed her gently before leaving the Layout Room, "see you later then."

"Later detective" Sara smiled.

_**Tbc…**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

Sofia turned her head as Sara walked over, waving a file folder happily. "Take a look at this."

"Oh, that's too unlikely to be a coincidence," the blonde said. "With his criminal record he can easily procure a gun."

"My thoughts exactly. Want to go talk with Mr. Reed?"

Sofia looked at her briefly before smiling and slowly shaking her head, "most definitely."

Entering the interrogation room, Sofia noted Jacob Reed sitting at the table, his hands fidgeting nervously.

"Detective, what is the meaning of this? Calling me down here in the middle of the night? This, frankly, is harassment."

"Oh, I don't think its harassment." The detective took a seat opposite Reed. "First off, you aren't under arrest. Yet. You can have an attorney if you think you need one."

"What's going on?" Reed asked, squirming nervously in his chair.

"Oh, I think you know, Jacob. Drugs and guns!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Really? You know, I think you do," Sofia said, fixing him with a humorless smile. "You think we don't know about your criminal record?"

"Then you also know I'm on parole and are not allowed being around those things."

"Yes I do, doesn't necessarily means you didn't violated your parole, though." Sofia replied.

"Whatever," Reed muttered, his eyes darting around the room as he squirmed on his chair.

"So you of course wouldn't know where to purchase… hmm let's say Methcathinone these days, now would you?" Sara asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Met… um …cat… what?" Reed asked, his brows furrowed.

"Methcathinone" Sara repeated, "also known as 'CAT'" she added.

"What the fuck is that?" Jacob answered, blinking his eyes in confusion, "must be something new I'd never heard about it."

"You might know it as meth," Sara explained somewhat impatiently. "It's a type of methamphetamine that acts both a stimulant and hallucinogen. Mostly it is used in therapy but according to NU it's pretty easy buying on the street."

Sara watched the anger flood into his irises as his eyes darkened. "Look lady, I'm not in therapy nor am I a drug addict, the only drugs I'd ever used is smoking some weed."

"Very well" Sara exhaled looking down on the papers in front of her. "Do you know a Debra Costner?" She asked.

"Uh no!" Reed replied succinctly.

"No?" Sara snorted. "Then how come several persons all have testified they have seen you talk with Ms. Costner more than once when she came by the hotel?"

"So? It's a hotel we talked to visitors all the time" Reed evaded. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that Ms. Costner is your parents' neighbors' daughter" Sara responded, starting to grow impatient with the young man. "So you want to tell us you don't know her even though you have lived right beside her your entire childhood?" Sara interrogated. "Why don't you start telling the truth?"

"Okay so I know her" he spat out defensively. "It's not a crime not telling who you know."

"No it isn't" Sofia said curtly, "but why lie about it unless you have something to hide?"

"Well I have seen Debra outside of work and I didn't want you to get the wrong idea."

"We don't have any ideas… right or wrong, we are only interested in the truth" Sara replied fixing Jacob with a pointed look. "What do mean by seeing her? Were you two dating?"

"See I knew you would misunderstand it" Reed snapped. "You've got it all wrong we're not dating never have we're just friends" he added in a near-growl.

Sara shook her head, giving him a half-hearted smile. "If that's the case... then, why keep it a secret?"

Reed swallowed audibly, but remained silent, his eyes crinkling uneasily.

"Where and why have you two been seeing each other?"

Reed let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair. "Being on parole means shitty jobs, I work as a dishwasher at the hotel and that doesn't pay very much, so I live with my parents. My dad rebuilt the garage so I could have some privacy even if I live at home." After a beat, he let out a small sigh and forced a smile. "Even though Debra has her own place she visits her parents a lot, so much she still has her old room there. Often when she comes by she stays for a sleepover, so we sometimes meet in the evening and just hang out as friends does."

"And what about Sam? Was he there with you?"

"No" Reed answered with a nervous swallow. "She mainly came by when he was either working or on one of his rafting trips."

"Uh-huh… did Sam know about your meetings?"

"How the hell should I know? I didn't tell him. I don't know if Debra did" Jacob said angrily.

Are you hiding something? Is there a reason you're so hostile to this?" Sara asked, an eyebrow rising slowly.

"I'm hiding nothing," Reed snapped harshly. "And I think I have every reason to be hostile. It's bad enough being dragged down here in the middle of the night without having to listening to this bullshit."

Sofia leaned back in her chair and gave him a sharp look. "Where were you the night Sam was killed?"

"At home. Watching TV, drinking beer."

"Did anyone see you?" Sofia asked.

Reed took a deep breath and shook his head. "No not that I know of."

"No alibi? That's too bad, for you."

"Oh, you're so scary," Reed sneered. "I didn't do shit, and you don't have nothing on me. If you did, I would already be arrested. Just 'cause I have a record doesn't make me guilty of anything. I don't know what happened to Sam."

Sofia smiled at Sara, her eyes holding a touch of mischief. "Maybe he wanted to date her? But Debra said no because she was engaged. That for sure gives _him_ a motive to kill Mr. White."

"Definitely! And someone with his rep sheet could easily get his hands on a gun" Sara said, leaning forward and resting her arms on the table.

"And Mr. White had a reputation for being helpful, so it wouldn't be hard luring him some place deserted and shoot him" Sofia went on.

"You guys are freaking nuts, you know that?" Reed exclaimed, shaking his head.

"You'd be surprised" Sara commented dryly. "You wouldn't be the first guy to kill another guy over a girl."

"This is crazy. I didn't kill anyone!" The young man answered. He was nervously biting and picking at his ragged fingernails, while both his legs bounced with endless repetition, though apparently in independent rhythms.

Behind the one-way mirror, Brass stood with his arms crossed watching the interview. Like the two women in the room he was sure Mr. Reed knew something about Sam White's death. He let out a long breath in the observation room trying to come up with a way to help them getting the young man to speak. Rubbing his temple, Brass moved into the interrogation room, giving Mr. Reed a sharp look as he entered.

"Sidle, Curtis, can I talk with you outside, please" Brass interrupted.

Jacob Reed watched as the detective walked out of the room exchanging shrugs with the scientist.

"What's up, Brass?" Sara asked after closing the door.

"Not much really" Brass confessed, "I just want to give him the impression that there is. See if we can't shake him a little."

"He knows something," Sara said.

"Is there any chance that Jacob Reed killed White?" Brass asked.

Sofia shook her head vaguely. "I don't think so. He doesn't strike me to be clever enough to cover it up this good. But I agree with Sara he definitely knows something."

"There's only one problem," Sara said. "There is absolutely no physical evidence we can use to press that knowledge out of him."

Brass placed a hand on Sara's shoulder. "I hate to tell ya, but science isn't the answer to everything. Shocking, I know, but expand your horizons. Let's go."

"Where?"

"I think Reed is the weakest link, let's see if we can't crack him."

"Brass?" Sara queried.

He grinned. "We mere, humble police types were solving crimes a long time before you got all your fancy toys. Let's get back inside. And bring your kit."

The young man rested his chin on his palm, keeping his face impassive. "Nice of you to show up. Can I leave now?"

Sara took her seat quietly. Despite his indignant airs, Reed was clearly nervous. His eyes were trained on the kit Sara had set on the table.

"No not yet, we still have some unanswered questions" Brass retorted.

"Whatever," Reed muttered.

"You see at first we liked Ms. Costner for this murder since Sam cheated on her," Brass said. "That is until your name turned up."

"Nonsense. It's my word against yours, and I'll never confess to a crime I didn't do."

"Don't expect you to. But we found these at the murder location," Bras said, tossing a bag of shell casings on the table. "Surprised?"

_Now I see what he's doing. Those shell casings have nothing to do with our case, but Reed doesn't know that. And it's not illegal for the police to trick a confession out of someone._

"I, I, I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know, DNA is a wonderful thing, it's found in almost anything on the human body," Sofia said.

"True. For example hair straw like the ones we found in Costner's car" Sara supplemented.

"And guess what we found on the bullets? Fresh DNA. It's male, and it doesn't belong to Sam," Brass lied smoothly.

"No. You, you can't test for DNA that quickly," the young man said, his agitation making his voice crack.

"We can't get a match that quickly," Sara injected. "It takes much less time to rule out a sample. As soon as one locus doesn't match, you know the samples came from different sources."

"This is crazy. I didn't kill anyone!"

"Well, we do have a warrant for your DNA and hair," Brass said. "So if you never touched the bullets, or never have been in Costner's car, then you have nothing to worry about."

"What? No!" Reed said, nervously, the syncopated rhythm of his legs increasing.

"Here it is," Brass said, pulling a folded paper from his jacket pocket.

"Stop!" Jacob called out when Sara approached with a swab. "I didn't kill anyone!"

"You know, that's what they all say," Brass said with a heavy sigh.

"I want an attorney, I want a deal. Debra came to me, said she wanted me to help her get a gun. Said some woman in her building was attacked and now she was afraid being there all by herself. All she said was that she couldn't buy it legally because Sam was against guns."

"Nonsense. It'll be your word against hers, unless someone can verify your story" Brass said mockingly.

Reed wiped the sweat from her face and sighed heavily. "Josh Norris. He was the one I took her to. He was the one who sold her the gun." Hesitating only a second he continued. "I touched the bullets when I showed her how to load the gun. That's all. I haven't killed anyone."

Brass stopped his pacing and stared at him. "Would you care to elaborate what gun she bought? Just so we know you aren't lying to us."

"A small frame semi-automatic Taurus pistol with gold accents and pink-mother of pearl grips," he breathed out with resignation.

As the three investigators left the room, Brass's smile turned into a full-fledged grin.

They made their way back to the parking lot of the Las Vegas Police Department.

Brass looked at the two and smiled. "Why don't you two go home and get some sleep." He glanced at his watch. "I'll call you as soon as I get a search warrant."

Sofia shook her head slowly and got into the car as she watched Jim walk off. She turned to Sara, only partly surprised to see her trying to suppress a yawn. She moved her hand to her knee and gently squeezed. "Hey..."

Sara placed her hand over hers and turned to meet her gaze. "Hey..."

"What do you say we go back to your place and go to bed?" Sara grinned brightly at her. Sofia felt her face redden quickly. "I mean... to sleep."

Sara squeezed her hand tightly. "I'm not tired, Sof."

Sofia laughed lightly. "Yeah, that's why you're yawning."

Sara rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "Sof..."

"Sara... let's just go home, sleep for a few hours..." Sara grinned and nodded. Sofia raised her hand to her lips and placed a gentle kiss on her palm. "And... I promise... later..."

"I'm going to hold you to that promise."

Her bright smile made Sofia's heart race. "I know... I definitely know... and I will…"

_**Tbc…**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

Fresh from their shower after four hours of sleep, Sofia sat on the bed and watched Sara get dressed as she buttoned her shirt. She silently wished that she could just take her back to bed and...

"Sof…"

Her eyes refocused on her face and she returned her smile. "Yeah?"

"Didn't hear a word I said, did you?"

Sofia chuckled softly and shook her head. "No, I was just... thinking."

"And... not about the case, I take it..." Sara walked slowly to her and ran her fingers through her drying hair.

"No... What were you saying?" Her hands fought the urge to grab her hips and pull her down. Instead, Sofia made herself stand beside of her.

Sara placed a soft kiss on her lips before she turned and walked to the nightstand, picking up her cell phone and sliding it into her jacket pocket. "Do you mind if we bring Greg along?"

Sofia mimicked her movements and slid her own phone into her pocket and turned to look at her. "No that's fine; the practice will be good for him."

Sara nodded slowly in agreement. "Yes, he really wants to be a CSI."

Sofia shrugged as she picked up the keys to the Tahoe and tossed them to Sara. "Yeah, I noticed." She followed her out of the bedroom, down the hall, and into the living room.

Sara grinned and opened the door for her.

After a brief detour to pick up Greg and the search warrant, they were quickly on their way.

Sara climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. She made the quick journey to l-515 and as she merged into the traffic she glanced at Greg through the rearview mirror.

Greg stifled a yawn and glanced out the window. "God, don't you two ever sleep?"

Sofia glanced at Sara before turning to look in the back seat. "Nope and neither will you if you want to be one of us."

"Well… I want to…"

Sofia reached over and turned the radio on. She gave Sara a small smile and resisted the urge to place her hand on her knee. Sara returned her smile and after a quick glance at Greg through the mirror, only to find him watching the traffic through the side window, she turned her eyes back to the road in front of her.

Greg's voice broke her out of her thoughts of what she was going to do to the woman sitting beside of her when they got home. "Sara... you're going to miss the exit."

Sofia hid her smile and turned her head towards the window beside of her. Sara gave a small huff and drove down the exit ramp, coming to a stop at the red light at the end. She turned slightly in her seat, glaring at Greg behind her sunglasses. "Would you like to drive?"

As Greg opened his mouth, Sofia spoke softly. "Sara, the light's green."

Greg watched her as she made the left turn onto Yucca St and grinned. _Definitely needs more sleep, less caffeine._

Sara silently cursed each red light that slowed her progress to Josh Norris. Sofia chuckled softly.

Sara turned her head towards her quickly. "What?"

"Screaming at the lights to change won't make them green any quicker..."

Greg let out a small laugh, which he tried to disguise as a cough. It didn't work apparently, as Sara turned to look at him.

"What are you laughing at?"

Greg gestured to the two sitting in front. "The two of you..."

Sara bit her lip to stop the smile and nodded before turning back and continuing down the road.

Sofia chuckled lightly and nodded before turning back in her seat. "Take a left here, Swe... Sara."

Sara shot her a look and grinned. "Here?"

"Uh... yeah..."

Greg shook his head and chuckled to himself. _And just who do they think they're fooling?_

Pulling into the driveway and shutting off the engine, Sara looked at Greg. "Just follow my lead and you'll be fine… we're here. Let's go."

Sofia rapped her knuckles against the wooden door, and rocked back and forth on her heels as she waited for someone to answer the door. Hearing movement inside, she knocked again.

The sound of the chain being unlatched brought Sofia's movement to a halt. She pulled off her sunglasses with her left hand when the door to the shabby apartment opened.

"You Josh Norris?" The detective asked, the corners of her mouth turned up into a smile that more resembled a smirk.

"Who's asking?" The man on the other side of the threshold asked suspiciously.

"Sofia Curtis. Homicide."

"What's this about?" Josh snapped.

"I'm investigating a homicide."

"What's that got to do with me?"

"That's what I'm here to find out."

"You can't come in here without a warrant," Josh said fervently.

"You got something you don't want us to see?" Sara asked.

"I know my rights!"

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone knows their rights. You know my rights? I got the right to haul your ass to the station for questioning, since you don't seem to feel very sociable today."

"Fuck you, detective," Josh said bitterly.

"You're not my type. Besides, I've got a date tomorrow night. Gotta save my strength. Now, tell me... we gonna talk like a couple of civilized adults? Or do I have to go all badass on you?"

"Buzz off, detective. I got nothing to say to you," Josh said snidely, starting to shut the door.

Handing the young man the paperwork, Sofia announced calmly, "Search warrant... we need to look around."

"Why? I don't know anything about any homicide."

"Read the warrant" Curtis said calmly.

Josh glanced over the paper in his hand and moved out of the doorway."Whatever... have fun..."

Sara watched the young man carefully as she made his way back towards the living room. "Sofia..."

"Yeah... I'll watch him... you two get what you need."

Sara nodded and tore her eyes from the obviously intoxicated man sitting on his worn sofa. "Come on Greg."

Greg followed Sara down the short hall and into what they assumed to be Josh's bedroom.

"Nice…"

"Just process Greg..." She quickly began going through the closet and pulled out a box. "A gun…"

"Uh-hmm…"

Sara looked over at Greg standing beside the bed. She raised her eyebrow and shook her head. "Is that what I think it is?"

Greg placed the object into an evidence bag and bit his lip. "If you think it's a gun… then yeah."

Sara glanced around the room, bringing her eyes back to his as she heard him sigh. "What is it?"

"I think there's a hidden room in the floor under the bed."

"Can you open it?"

He took a deep breath and exhaled. "Yes. And it contains more guns."

Sara shrugged, "well, he has done time for selling guns."

"Guess he went back to that shady transaction when he got out…" Greg gave her a small smile and shrugged his shoulders.

She returned his smile with one of her own and picked up the evidence that they had collected. "Let's go talk to Sofia."

After they had shown Sofia the guns she pulled out her cell phone and asked for a cruiser to come by and pick up Mr. Josh Norris. Sara stood in the hallway, carefully watching the young man nurse the beer he held in his hand.

Sara made her way into the living room and took a seat in the chair across from Josh. Norris glared at her silently, trying his best to intimidate the woman. As Sara returned the man's stare, Josh chuckled to himself and took another drink of his beer.

"How much have you had to drink today, Mr. Norris?"

"A few..." He looked into Sara's eyes. "I'm not drunk."

Out of the corner of her eye, Sofia saw the familiar blue lights of a police cruiser pull into the parking lot.

"You know, Mr. Norris... we are going to want to talk to you in more detail."

Josh shrugged his shoulders and set the bottle on the table beside of the sofa. "So... talk."

Sofia walked into the room, followed closely by a middle-aged officer. "Actually, Norris... we need to ask you to come down to the station and talk to us, if you don't mind."

Josh narrowed his eyes at Curtis and looked at the officer standing beside of her. "Am I under arrest?"

Sofia shook her head nonchalantly and gave the man a crooked smile. "No! We would just prefer to ask you some questions there."

Josh stared intently at Curtis before reaching over to grab his coat. "Whatever..."

"Oh... and Mr. Norris?"

Norris turned his eyes back to Curtis and questioned her silently.

"You may want to call your lawyer... if you have one..."

Josh pulled his jacket on and laughed lightly. "No lawyer needed. Let's just get this over with, okay? I have things to do tonight."  
>● ● ●<p>

They sat in the interrogation room quietly. Greg and Sara studied Josh as he pushed a pack of cigarettes back and forth between his hands on the table.

"Since when can't you smoke while you're being questioned?"

Sofia smiled and leaned against the door. "This isn't Hollywood, Norris. In real life, government offices are smoke-free... including interrogation rooms."

Josh rolled his eyes and picked up the pack, shoving them back in his shirt pocket. He looked back at Greg after a quick glance at Sara. "So, what do you want to know?"

Greg placed the guns on the table and looked at Carl. "First... what can you tell us about this?"

He shrugged his shoulders after a quick look at the object. "Looks like guns."

"Yes, we know that." Sara's voice was calm. "We also know you're on parole and are not allowed being around guns."

Josh took a quick breath and leaned back in his chair. "Didn't know I had them. I thought you guys took all of them back when I was arrested."

"How long have you been out on parole?" Greg asked.

"Huh? Hmm… a bit more than seven months."

Sofia slowly walked over to the table and sat down. "And you want us to believe that you not once went through your home to see if we missed something?"

Josh's eyes snapped to the detective's. "No I didn't."

Sara nodded and a small smile played at her lips. "Okay... so how come your name popped up in another interrogation regarding buying a handgun?"

"Uh..." Josh looked nervously between Sofia and Sara. "Because I used to sell handguns. But I already have been in jail for that, so you can't use that against me again."

"Well, you see... we have a slight problem there."

Josh folded his arms across his chest and stared at Greg. "And that would be?"

"Well... that would be... that this particular trade happened after you were released from jail."

Sara noted the change of expression in Josh's eyes.

Josh leaned forward against the table and glared at Sara, spitting his words out at the brunette. "So... fucking... what?"

"So, Norris..." Sofia stood back up and paced back and forth, twirling a pen in her fingers. "Why don't you tell us the truth? You can make this easier on yourself if you just tell us."

Josh shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Easy… right!" He stared into Sofia's eyes for a moment. "I'm going back to jail no matter what, so why should I help you?"

"True" Sofia replied. "But your readiness to help will have a say in the matter of for how long. You can either go back for violating your parole or for participation in committing murder" Sofia said, watching as Norris paled.

He glared at the detective for a few seconds longer. "Hey, don't pull that shit with me. You can't trick me into admitting stuff that didn't happen. I haven't killed anyone." He said, his body stiffening defensively. "What the hell do you want?" He breathed out, his voice heavy with resignation.

Greg watched Josh. He didn't like what he was seeing. "For a start… how many guns have you be selling?"

Norris scowled, but gave a non-committal grunt. "Long list, pal."

"We're mainly concerned with what happened recently. Like after you got out of jail," Sara said, looking at her notes.

Josh looked Sara over carefully. Almost too carefully for Sofia's liking. "Nine or ten… something like that." He looked at the three people sitting in front of him. "Never asked them their name, though, so can't help you there."

Sara watched him as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "How many of them were women?"

"Well if you want to include the big butchy dyke that came by as a woman then I guess there was three." A small laugh escaped Reed's lips, followed by a huff. "But a handgun wasn't enough for the dyke she wanted a Beretta shotgun."

"And what about the other two?" Sara asked with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"I kind of knew one of them, you know a friend of a friend of a friend" Norris contended. "She was moving back to New York and had decided to drive there so she needed at gun to keep her safe on the road" he elucidated. "Never met the other one before, she came by with a, let's say, common acquaintance" he shrugged off.

"Sounds like you're leaving something out." Greg prodded.

"Well she was quite a piece of work, hard to forget. She kept bitching about her useless piece of shit boyfriend." Norris said, fixing Greg with a gaze.

Josh darted his eyes to the side quickly. Sofia was watching him intently. She stopped her pacing and stared at him. "Would you care to elaborate?"

"What's to say? She kept blabbering about; she needed a gun to protect herself whenever he wasn't around. But she couldn't buy one legally because he was against guns and would freak out if he ever found out she owned one." Norris explained calmly. "It was pretty clear she didn't know anything about guns. She wanted one that could make some serious damage, but at the same time could fit into a handbag or in her nightstand drawer" he huffed out.

"What kind of gun did she get? Sofia demanded.

Josh briefly seemed lost in thought, "a small frame semi-automatic Taurus" he said, drifting back into his thoughts. "Pink grips with gold accents, and some .22 bullets" he said, casting a brief glance Sofia's way. "A real woman's gun, actually."

"Would you be able to recognize her if you saw her again?" Greg asked.

"Yeah, brown hair, green eyes, slim and with the most annoying voice."

"One last question" Sara said. "You said a common acquaintance came with her. Did you at anytime hear that person say her name?"

"Hmm…" Josh paused, thinking, "I'm not 100 per cent sure, but I think he called her Deb or Debbie or something similar."

The detective walked to the door and let two officers in. As they handcuffed him and read him his rights, his eyes never left Sofia's.

"I think I have been extremely helpful" he said, "don't forget to tell that to the DA."

Sara leaned forward on the table, catching Josh's attention. "If what you just told us turns out to be helpful then we'll keep our promise and tell the DA that you have been utmost cooperative."

"Right" Josh snorted as the officers led him out the door and down the hall.

Sofia looked over at the two CSI's and nodded her head. "Josh's story pretty much back up what Reed said earlier."

"Wasn't here but I'll take your word for it" Greg chuckled. He saw that typical "Sidle in thought" expression cross her face. "What's on your mind, Sara?"

"Huh? Oh… sorry. Lost in my thoughts," she said with a slight nod of her head.

"About?" Sofia asked curiously.

"Hiding places" Sara replied distractedly.

"Is it okay to admit I'm lost?" Greg asked naively, smiling slightly when Sofia nodded.

"Where is the best place to hide things?" Sara continued automatically.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Greg asked innocently.

Sofia shot him another look, but couldn't keep her amusement hidden. "No Greg." She smiled brightly at Sara. "Where no one will look" she suggested.

"Precisely" Sara said, smiling kindly at her. "Based on what we have learned tonight, do you think it's possibly to get a search warrant to Ms. Costner's parent's home? Or at least to the room she apparently still have there."

"I should think so" Sofia said quickly, standing up she pulled her phone out of her pocket. "I'll ask Brass to get one, he knows what judge to talk too."

Sofia found Greg and Sara in the break room diligently filling out paperwork.

"Hey…"

Sara looked up and smiled softly. "Hey, yourself..." Greg just nodded his greeting.

"We might as well call it a night, Brass says it'll take several hours before he can get a warrant" Sofia informed.

"That's okay" Sara replied, "I prefer getting there while no one is at home. That way she won't know we're on to her."

"Does it matter?" Greg asked. "Don't we have enough to put her away with the confession from Reed and Norris?"

"Probably" Sara granted, "but both of them are persons with previous convictions so they aren't always considered a reliable witness" she explained matter-of-factly.

"We will have a much stronger case if we can find either the gun or the drugs that was used to kill him" Sofia complemented.

"Yeah better be safe than sorry, I guess" Greg said after a moment of silence, his head shaking slightly.

"Exactly" Sara smiled. "Go home and get some sleep Greg, I'll call you when the warrant comes in."

"You mean I'm still on the case?" He asked eagerly.

"Is that a rhetorical question, or do you expect me to actually answer it?" Sara asked teasingly.

"No don't answer" Greg chuckled. "Better get out of here before you change your mind. See you two later" he said as he scooted from the room.

Sofia glanced at the clock on the wall and smiled. "You ready to go home?"

"Mm-hm. Long night, are you ready?"

Looking at her, a grin began to form quickly. "Yes, I am... I believe I have a promise to fulfill."

Sara's grin mirrored hers. "Yes you do, Detective."

They walked quickly to the Tahoe and climbed in. Sofia looked over at her smiled. "Nice job tonight, Sidle."

Sara smiled brightly at her. "Thanks. You too."

Sofia watched the lights of Vegas as Sara drove to her apartment. "Want to grab a bit to eat?"

Sara took her hand in hers and squeezed it lightly. "No thanks not unless you're hungry."

Sofia shook her head and laced her fingers with hers. "Not really hungry."

The rest of the short journey was taken in a comfortable silence, their minds focusing on what was to come when they got home.

_**Tbc…**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

Sara carefully slid her key into the lock and pushed the door open. She smiled as she watched Sofia enter her home... Sara's eyes traveled up the length of her body and settled on her eyes as she let the door close behind her. She wrapped her arms around Sofia's waist and pulled her close to her.

For a long lovely moment they stood in the gloom of the hallway, their faces inches apart, their entire intimate focus on each other.

"Hey…" Sara gave her a soft chuckle and leaned down to claim her lips with hers.

Sofia's hands moved up her chest and linked around her neck. "Hi…" Her lips moved to her ear and her tongue snaked out to pull her lobe into her mouth. She leaned back slightly and gazed into her eyes as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Sara smiled her gap-toothed smile and pulled from her embrace, laughing softly at the whimper escaping the blonde's lips. Taking her hand, she began to walk backwards slowly. "Mmm... that was sweet..."

Sofia allowed her to pull her slowly down the hall. She stopped her movement and held her hand tightly. Raising her hand, she caressed her cheek as she gazed lovingly into her eyes. "So are you."

Sara smiled broadly and leaned into her hand, turning her head slightly to place a soft kiss in her palm. "Want you…"

Sofia nodded wordlessly and gently pushed her through the doorway to the bedroom. Sara's hands immediately went to the buttons on the blonde's shirt. She grasped her hands quickly to still them and shook her head.

"What?"

"Let me do it... I want to watch you undress..."

Sara smiled seductively and nodded. "Mmm... well, then..."

She grinned as Sara took a couple of steps back from her and pulled her shirt over her head. Sofia quickly undid the buttons of her shirt and let it fall to the floor beside of her as she kicked off her boots. Her hands went to her pants and struggled with the button briefly as the sound of the zipper of Sara's jeans being pulled down resonated in the room.

Sara's eyes sparkled as she slid her jeans and silk underwear down her legs, her gaze focused on the blonde's hands pushing her slacks down and off to side where they joined her discarded shirt. Sofia took two quick steps to stand directly in front of the brunette and pulled her body against hers.

Sara's mouth found her neck and lavished it with attention as her hands stroked her chest lightly. Sofia's fingers found the clasp of the brunette's bra and unhooked it with ease. Placing gentle kisses across her collarbone, she slid it from her body. Her thumbs grazed across her nipples and she raised her mouth to her ear, releasing a soft moan.

Sofia eased her onto the bed and she took the opportunity to rid the blonde of her panties. Laying her on her back, she found her place beside of her and allowed her hands to explore her body. Looking into her eyes, Sofia smiled as she felt her shudder lightly as her fingers slid across her stomach.

"Mmm… feels good" Sara's voice was ragged and breathless. She shivered in anticipation.

Sofia grinned and shook her head slowly before lowering her head and taking her nipple into her mouth. She held it between her teeth and flicked her tongue against it, smiling against her breast as she groaned.

Releasing the erect nub, Sofia looked at her with bright eyes. "Love touching you…"

The blonde moved down her body at an agonizingly slow pace. A soft kiss here, a gentle nibble there. Sara sighed as she felt the blonde's warm breath blow across her clitoris. She bit her lip as her tongue carefully circled it. She tightened her fingers in her hair as her mouth closed over it, pulling the throbbing erectile tissue into her mouth and sucking on it lightly.

Sofia looked up at her and increased her pressure as her eyes clamped shut. She released her clit from her mouth and gave it a long lick before she moved back up her body. Her fingers continued to caress her.

Sofia plunged her tongue into her mouth as Sara's hips bucked against her, urging her to quicken her motion. She resisted the urge to give into her, savoring her soft moans into her mouth. Smiling, she pulled her tongue from her mouth and removed her fingers from the brunette before her orgasm had a chance to be released.

"Sof…"

Sofia grinned at Sara's frustration and positioned herself between one of her leg, resting her hand against her clit. "Patience, my dear..."

Sofia moved her hand slightly, sliding the tip of her fingers against her clit with mild force. Sara moved her hips against her. It resulted only in increasing the pressure against her oversensitive nub. She moaned loudly and pressed her nails into the blonde's back.

"Tell me what you want, Sara..."

Sara opened her eyes and stared into his dark blue irises. "Sof... please..."

Sofia continued to grind her pussy slowly against Sara's thigh. "Tell me..."

Sara's nails dug harder into her back as she pushed against her again. "God, Sof..."

"Sara..." Sofia's voice was calm, almost to the point of being annoying. Almost.

"You... are such a... fucking tease..."

Sofia grinned and leaned down, flicking her tongue against her lips. "Tell me what you want..."

"Sof... dammit... fuck me..."

Sofia smiled and eased the tip of two fingers into her wet folds. "No..."

Sara slammed her hips against the blonde's hand, pulling her fingers inside of her. Her eyes, black with lust, glared at her. "Yes!"

She grabbed Sofia's head and pulled her down, kissing her with a ferocity that quickly made her give into her. She sucked her tongue into her mouth, her teeth grazing along the rough muscle. Wrapping her hand around the blonde's, she pressed her fingers deeper inside of her... effectively making her grant her request.

Sara held her tightly to her as she slid two fingers inside of her easily. Her fingers continued to move slowly inside of her, brushing across her g-spot with each stroke.

Sofia quickened her pace, her fingers pressing against that special spot with each hard thrust. She pulled her tongue from her mouth and buried her face in the crook of her neck, pulling the soft flesh into her mouth. Sara's nails scraped across the blonde's back as she met each of her thrusts with her own.

Sofia felt her walls begin to clench around her fingers and moved her lips next to her ear. "Come for me, honey..."

Sara gripped her back, her grasp slipping briefly against the blonde's sweat-drenched skin. "Come... with... me..."

Sofia emitted a soft groan as their movements became frantic. Their moans echoed in the room as their orgasms crashed together. Sara's nails dug into her shoulders as she felt Sofia's fluids coat her hand. The blonde's body shook as she felt the brunette's fluids rushing over her hand.

Sofia allowed her body to collapse onto her. Sara's arms held her tightly against her chest. The blonde nuzzled her neck as their breathing slowly began to calm.

Sofia moved to Sara's side and pulled her into her arms, kissing her deeply.

"That was nice."

"Mmm…"

Sara looked into her eyes and a grin appeared on her lips.

Sofia chuckled lightly and tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear. "What?"

"I was just thinking..."

Sofia raised an eyebrow and smiled. "About?"

Well... if this is how you keep your promises when we come home... then I definitely could learn to leave work the minute shifts are over..."

Sofia laughed heartily and pulled her in for another kiss. As she felt that familiar stirring sensation, she realized there would not be much sleep in the Sidle household this morning. She smiled against her mouth as she eased her tongue into the brunette's mouth.

Sara pulled the SUV alongside the curb, parking behind the lone police car. Two uniformed officers were covering the two entrances into the house. The one in the backyard was ambling around the lawn. The officer in front was standing on the porch, making notes.

"Anybody home?" Sara asked, leading the way up the walk to the front door.

"No" the officer answered, finishing his jottings before looking up. "Neighbors said they left about an hour ago."

Sara and Greg made their way slowly to the room supposedly to be Debra's.

"You take the bed and the bedside table then I'll look in the closet" Sara instructed, shining the flashlight on the far side of the room.

"Okay" Greg said, a frown of concentration hardening his face.

Sara took a slow circuitous path towards the closet. There, she opened it and let her flashlight played on everything, it finally came to a stop when it reached a small metal box in the bottom corner of the closet. She bent down and took it out placing it on the floor and opened it.

Sara squatted next to the metal box, spotlighting its contents in her flashlight's beam. Greg lowered himself behind her, peering over her left shoulder. "Know anything about guns?"

"That's a Taurus model 22BGPP .22 LR small frame semi-automatic pistols," Greg stated.

"Greg, I'm really impressed! I didn't know you knew so much about guns."

"I bought a paint ball gun for my nephew that looks pretty much just like it," he explained "and I have tried that model once at the shooting range."

"I don't think I have tried this model" Sara said, leaning in closer to examine the gun. "It's missing a corner" she added with a grin, running a gloved finger over the grips.

"I bet the piece you found in the car match perfectly" Greg chuckled and stood up. Opening the next wardrobe door, he began examining it as Sara started lifting fingerprints.

Sara shook her head as she replaced the gun in the box and bagged it. "No bet. I just hope you're right" she said, giving him a wink.

"Found anything yet?" Sofia asked peering into the room as she jotted down notes.

"Yes, a Taurus .22 with a pink grip" Sara said triumphantly.

"Great! Hopefully it's the right one" Sofia replied with a smile. "I'll take a look outside while you finish in here" she said leaving the room.

Greg knelt down on one knee, his flashlight illuminating over a wine rack. "Seems like this side of the wardrobe is used as a wine cellar" he informed.

"Well it's a dark place," Sara answered automatically, giving her head a shake. "I guess it's better than nothing if you don't have a wine cellar."

Greg didn't meet her eyes, but nodded emphatically as he pulled out a bottle. "I guess. But why keep an empty bottle in the rack?"

"It's a great place to hide it" Sara said as she started photographing the bottle. "You won't notice it has been open unless you take a very close look."

Greg removed the cork and tried unsuccessfully not to wrinkle up his nose and preventing his lips from twitching as a very bad smell seeped from the bottle. "Eww" he exclaimed, "pure champagne doesn't smell like this, there is definitely something else in this bottle."

"Put the cork back on. Print it and bag it. We can test the contents when we get back to the lab" Sara replied, leaning away from the sour smell coming from the bottle.

"Hey Sara, take a look at this" Greg called from the background, coming out of the bathroom with some medicine bottles in his hands. "The safety seal is still intact on most of them but one is open."

Sara tilted her head to stare inquisitively at Greg as he moved up beside her. "Ok, let's photograph them first and the count them afterwards. Just place them on the desk."

"Right" he replied, setting down the bottles and the numbered marker where she directed.

"Now let's count them" Sara said putting the camera away.

Greg picked up the bottle and read the label, "According to the label the pills were prescribed and handed out seven days ago, and Mrs. Costner is to take 2 per day, so there should be 86 pills back in the bottle."

Sara spread the pills out on the desk and photographed them before counting them. "Now you count them and then let's see if we count the same amount."

Greg counted the pills and looked up at Sara, "I count 81, you?"

"81" Sara replied with a smile.

"So there's five missing" Greg stated, "And we know Sam had at least four pills in his body."

"Jep" she said, smiling broadly. "Bag the open bottle and put the rest back where you found them." Sara took a last look around, "think we found what we came for" she announced pulling her gloves off, "let's find Sofia and go back to the lab."

Sofia was walking towards them from the other side of the house as they got outside. "There's another driveway to the house on the other side" She said, resorting to nodding in the direction she was coming from. Handing Sara a dyed-stone she added, "And it's made with these kinds of stone."

Taking the stone handed, Sara set her kit down in the back of the SUV, brows rising. "Yep same type as I found in the tires."

Sofia shut the SUV's rear door with a slam. "Well I assume he was here now and then which explains the stone in his tire."

They climbed into the vehicle, "luckily for us we gathered a lot of other evidence so we don't depend on a stone" She grinned.

Sofia started the engine and backed the SUV out of the driveway. "Then better get you back to the lab so you can have a look your findings."

Lost in her work, Sara didn't realize that someone had entered the room until Grissom moved beside her. Jerking her head up, she smiled sheepishly as she took the Trace report he held out to her.

"How's the case coming?"

"Good" she said slowly. She opened the folder Grissom just had handed her and read what it said. All the threads we found are a match and the pills are identical with the once in Mr. White's stomach." She said after a long silence, shrugging as she went back to work on her evidence. "Bobby checked the gun we found. It's the one used in the shootings."

"Okay, what else do you have out for testing?"

"Greg is working on the contents from the champagne bottle. Trace is comparing fingerprints and hair samples. Sofia is studying the topographical map we printed from the computer." She sat up quickly, a happy grin crossing her face, "and the piece of pink mother-of-pearl fit perfectly into the gun grip."

Grissom leaned over and took a closer look, "yep, that's a match" he agreed, giving her a smile as he stood.

"So you think you'll have this wrapped up soon?"

"Hopefully" she began with a shoulder shrug, "so far all the evidence looks promising."

"Good!" Grissom sighed dramatically as his pager went off, "its Catherine, better go see what's up" he said heading towards the doorway.

Sofia headed directly for Sara's workstation and pulled up the case file on the LIMS computer system, printing out the exact map as was found on Ms. Costner's computer. She then called up a street map of Boulder City and plotted the location.

"Found anything?" Greg asked as he strutted in.

"Not yet" Sofia said simply, turning back to the computer to tap a few keys that sent the monitor's output to a larger screen, mounted on the wall. "This is where the body was found, and this is where Ms. Costner's car was spotted." She put her mouse on each point and drew a line between them.

"Doesn't seem far apart in a bird's eye view" Greg said. "Can you find a map where the different landmarks are highlighted?"

"Sure!"

Through with her task, Sofia followed Greg from map to map, alternating between looking at the map and looking at his face, trying to discern whether he saw anything interesting. After a moment, the detective noticed Greg's eyes narrowing, and a cleft forming between his eyebrows. It was obvious that he was concentrating. She quickly looked back at the map, desperately trying to find what had captured his attention.

"Wait just a minute," Greg said rhetorically. "Can you place the maps on top of each other?"

"What is it?" Sofia asked, doing as she was asked.

"When Brass sent me out to take a look at the surroundings where Ms. Costner's had been observed, I noticed a gap between some scrubs" Greg told. "But except for walking a few yards down there searching for things left behind, I didn't gave it much attention."

"Understandably" she said. "Do you think you can find the exact spot on the map?"

"There" Greg replied pointing at a line across the map. "That's the thin walking path."

Sofia enlarged the map, "I think you're right" she granted. After measuring the line and convert it into the scale she looked back up at Greg, "the path is roughly a bit more than a mile long."

Greg's head shifted slightly down and to the right as he took her eyes off the map to peer intently at Sofia, "that's no further than you can walk. Even in darkness it wouldn't take more than half an hour."

"No probably not" Sofia agreed, shutting down the computer. "Well I don't know about you but I could really use a cup of coffee" she said getting up.

"Me too." The two playfully stole down the hall to the DNA/Chem. Lab. "Meet you in the break room as soon as I have checked how the processing is going" Greg said.

Greg came in to find them laughing, and he smiled at them both, eyes crinkling. "Hello ladies. Glad to see you're doing well."

Sara and Sofia tried to compose themselves. "Find anything probative?" Sofia asked, smothering a last chuckle.

Greg hesitated, but in the end honesty won out. "No, but everything is in processing now."

"How long until the results is ready?" Sofia asked.

"No more than half an hour, I'd guess," Greg answered.

"Greg, I'll be your best friend if you'll dig out some of your primo coffee and brew us up a pot. I think we deserve a break," Sara said to him.

"Leaded or unleaded?" He asked, hoping she didn't choose the decaffeinated version.

"You've got to ask?" She teased back.

"How 'bout some Mocha Sanani Yemeni?" He asked, pausing halfway to the door.

"As long as it has caffeine and sugar in it," Sara answered in short.

"Hmm. Desperation. I like that in a woman," he quipped as he resumed his trek towards his hidden cache of coffee beans.

She couldn't help smiling at that. Greg was, in his own inimitable way, a friend worth having.

A few minutes later he chuckled, his eyes bouncing between the two, "coffee is about ready."

Sara poured herself a cup of the fresh java, whose scent did indeed indicate its origins, and inhaled the steam with pleasure.

"You got anything?" Greg asked Sara, faintly challenging.

Sara gave him a grin and held out a report. "We got the right firearm, and the pills are a match."

"Can't wait to hear her explanation to that information" Sofia said sarcastically as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Oh it gets even better, the piece of mother-of-pearl I found in the car it matches perfectly" Sara said, sipping the hot coffee.

"Hey" Mandy smiled as she breached the door to break room. "One set of the finger prints from the gun and the pill bottle belong to your suspect. I found both the suspects and the victim's finger prints on the champagne bottle." She looked at Greg, "I think your test is done, heard the machine bib a few minutes ago" she told him before leaving again.

"Thanks Mandy" Sara smiled before turning her attention towards Greg. "Get back to work" she teased him as he returned to his lab.

"Wendy ran the assays on the hair from the suspect's room. It's a match" Hodges said as he entered the break room. Sara looked up from her folder, nodding slowly. "I compared the gun with the cast Robbins made of the head wound, as you asked me to. The bottom of the grip fits perfectly into the cast" he confirmed.

"Great job" Sara said, "Thanks Hodges."

"As always" Hodges smirked self-satisfied, leaving the break room.

Greg reentered the room looking up from his file. "As expected the contents in the bottle is a mix of champagne and 'CAT'."

Sara nodded, tapping her pen on the table. "So, Costner gets him to that empty warehouse, coax him into drinking poisoned champagne. Get him to climb into his car and she kills him after or while having sex with him. Shoot him as an extra precaution, clean up after them, and walk the short distance through the path back to her car."

"Sounds about right according to the evidence" Greg said.

Sofia nodded, "we have what we need to make an arrest" she said getting up. "I'll have Brass sending a car out to pick her up."

Exchanging a smile with Greg, Sara watched as the detective walked out of the room.

_**Tbc…**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

When her cell phone buzzed Sara snatched it up and flipped it open with one motion, not bothering to glance at the caller ID. "Sidle."

"Hey babe. What's more fun than to hunch over a microscope?"

"Is this a rhetorical question, or do you want a list? I warn you, it might be explicit."

"Sara, I'm crazy about you, but you have a very narrow world view, right now."

"Your fault" Sara purred husky.

Sofia just snickered at that. "Ms. Costner is here; want to help me get a confession?"

"Where are you?" Sara asked, suddenly serious.

"Outside the interrogation room."

"I'm on my way."

Debra Costner entered the interrogation room accompanied by an attorney.

"Why are you harassing my client?" He demanded immediately after introductions were made.

"It's an investigation, not harassment," Sofia said calmly. "Your client was the last person to see the victim alive. It's natural that we want to question her."

"What's going on?" Campbell demanded immediately. "You better not be planning on harassing my client any further."

"Oh, that won't be necessary. Our investigation is over," Sofia said, looking to Costner. "We're going to arrest your client for the murder of Sam White."

"What?" Debra stammered, paling as she sank into the chair.

"Detective, you don't want to do that," Campbell said darkly.

"You have no idea how wrong you are," Sofia told him.

"You can't prove anything," Costner said. She ran her hands through her hair and cleared her throat loudly. "I didn't do anything."

"Besides murder your lover, you mean."

"Detective, I warn you, I won't let you file false charges against my client."

"Oh, there's nothing false about them. Is there, Debra?" Sofia asked, smiling at her ragged breathing.

"This is your fantasy, Detective, not mine."

"Oh, this is very real."

"Detective, I won't let you treat my client this way."

Sara leaned back in her chair. "You know, there's only one problem with committing the perfect crime. It doesn't exist. You made too many mistakes. And you know what the biggest one was?"

"Do tell," Debra sighed dramatically.

"You involved someone else," Sara said, waiting until she met her gaze. "Reed confessed. He told us how you persuaded him to help you get a gun."

Costner shook her head. "Reed? Reed who? You mean Jacob my parents' neighbors son. I've never asked him to help me with anything, let alone getting a gun" she answered coldly. "He's just a dumb kid. Probably violated his parole and now he'll say anything to stay out of prison."

"And I think this has gone on long enough," Campbell said. "It's clear you are trying to frame my client. Let me guess, this Jacob got a deal to tell you what you wanted. Oh, a jury is going to love that. Let's go, Debra. They wouldn't dare arrest you."

"Sit. Back. Down," Sofia said harshly, turning her head to stare at Debra. "Maybe, but he's smart enough, not to be willing to go to prison for you. He told which gun dealer he took you to, and which gun you purchased. Which the dealer confirmed, actually he remembers you quite well. Furthermore he told us about the room you still have at your parent's house."

Costner's jaw dropped, and she kicked the table furiously. "That incredible stupid son-of-a-bitch!"

"We found the champagne bottle, the pills and the gun, all with your finger prints on" Sara elaborated. "We know and can prove you killed Sam."

"Debra, don't say …"

"I should have killed that bastard, too. I should have known I couldn't trust him."

"Debra…"

"Oh, shut the hell up. They already know…"

Campbell held up his hands in defeat, more than willing to let his client sign her own death warrant.

"Yes we know, care to elaborate why?"

"You want to know why? Do you have any idea what I went through? For years, Detective, for years I was with Sam, patiently waiting for him to propose. For us to start a family. And then I find out he was cheating on me" she explained angrily.

"Why waited almost six months to get even?" Sofia asked curiously.

"I tried to make our relationship work. All that time, I gave it everything I had. I really did love him."

"And then you found the box of photos he kept in his locker."

"He got drunk when I told him about that. Sam actually told me he regretted not breaking up with me before starting to see that Jamison woman. Said his life would have been a whole lot better if he just been with her."

"So why not let him go?"

"You don't get it. He wanted to leave me in favor of that… that woman. I was the one who forgave him, who put up with him for years. But oh no, suddenly I wasn't good enough," Costner said, unable to stop the torrent of tears. She slammed her hand down hard on the table. "No one treats me like that. No one. So I killed him."

Behind the one-way mirror, Brass turned off the sound to the interrogation room.

Greg's head twisted to stare at Catherine. "They got her" he said lightly.

"Yeah, the two of them always work great together" Catherine replied, keeping her tone sweet. "To bad Sofia has do go back to BC. More than one of us would definitely love to have her back working with us."

"You got that right!" Greg grinned at her observation.

Brass' mind immediately seized on the implications. _Did they just work out whatever it was that was going on with them, or did they get farther than that?_

Fascinated, he watched as they continued their brief conversation. To the casual observer, it looked like nothing more than a cordial moment of discussion, but Brass saw Sara's lips purse, saw Sofia's mouth curve in that rare, charming one-sided smile...

Brass knew. He had no evidence, none at all, but he _knew. _"Daaaamn," he whispered. _They are so together. _He kept in the grin, barely.

Sofia watched the officer cuff Costner and escorted her out before turning her attention towards Sara.

Sara collapse back into a chair and let out a long breath. "You okay?" Sofia asked, wanting very much to pull her up and into her arms, but restraining the impulse. _Work is work._

Sara propped her elbows on her knees and rubbed her hands over her face. "I don't know. Right now love scares me a bit. If that's the out coming then why even bother."

Sofia leaned forward and rested her arms on her thighs, "Sara, please look at me." Sara did as asked. "This case had everything to do with obsession, and nothing to do with love. If they had truly loved each other neither of them would have treated the other one the way they did."

Sara raised an eyebrow in silent acknowledgement, "I know, guess it just never ceases to amaze me how shitty people at times managed to treat each other."

"I know, that's one of the reasons I like you so much" Sofia answered, looking up to give her a pointed stare. "You know we'll never be like that, right?"

"Yes I do." Sara straightened. Her brief expression of irritation faded into sheepishness. "Thanks Sof."

"You welcome. Is there anything I can do?"

Sara grinned suddenly, a wicked look. "Can I get back to you on that?" And there it was, the old flirtatiousness, under control but definite. Sofia smirked.

"Please do."

Sara snickered, and pushed to her feet and headed for the door, but she turned in the doorway and looked back at Sofia. "Would you like to go back to my place when we're done?"

Her face, her posture, was uncertain, so Sofia didn't hesitate. "I would love that very much."

And Sara's smile was Sofia's reward.

The sun was down; they emerged into the dim alley that bordered the police station and made their way to Sara's car. Sara drove them home in a silence that was full of things they would talk about later. For now, it was enough to be together.

Sara parked her car in the parking lot, and led Sofia inside. Still silent, she removed the blonde's clothes with loving concentration, then let her help her strip as well. Sofia took the brunette's hand and pulled her into a hug. Her hands slid into Sara's hair and held her still for a kiss. Sara let Sofia fill her senses before she guided them both to the bed.

The room was dark, but they didn't really need their eyes. Sofia had piled a couple of pillows against the headboard so that she could sit up a little, and now cradled Sara against herself, the brunette's head resting on her chest. Sara couldn't keep herself from stroking the blonde's arm, feeling the muscles under warm skin.

Sara's body was heavy with tiredness, but her mind still could not rest. "Sof…" she began, but the blonde's arms tightened.

"Don't Sara I'm not going to disappear just because we solved the case."

Sara shook her head, uncertainty still cankering in her stomach. "You know, you might change your mind once you see some of the moods I can get in," she said, rubbing her thumb over the back of the blonde's hand.

"I'll take my chances." Sofia said, her palm smoothing over her shoulder in a reassuring caress.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Sara warned her.

Sofia smiled slightly. "I'll probably have my moments too."

"Yeah." Sara sighed; eyes open in the dark as though there were answers printed on the air. "I'm just afraid I'll end up screwing this up."

"You won't because I won't let you…"

"Is that a promise, Sof? Because there are no ends to what stupid things I might say or do, if I get emotionally frightened" Sara interrupted, squirming around to face Sofia even though she was no more than a vague shape in front of her.

Sofia's hand touched her face unerringly, curving around in a touch so tender that her heart swelled. "I promise Sara." The blonde let out a breath, and Sara knew she was smiling at her, the soft smile that always strengthened her. "Together we can make this work. As long as we are honest about our feelings we can make it through everything."

Sara laid her head down on Sofia's shoulder, and for the first time since doubt had crept in to her mind she totally relaxed. The blonde just held her tightly, giving her the comfort she needed so much. The brunette squeezed her eyes shut tightly knowing that she finally could start believing in a future with Sofia.

The silence was welcoming.

They lay, breathing together, being together.

They needed nothing more. For the moment.

The sun was just peeking up over the horizon, changing the black and gray hues of the desert at night to warm browns, tinged with the pink of the nascent light.

"Sun's coming up," Sara noted, breaking the peaceful silence engulfing them. "We should get some rest."

Sofia wrapped her arms around her and held her tightly. It wasn't long before they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

_**Tbc…**_


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue… sort of**

Work and life went on. Sara took what time she could snatch to visit Sofia, and the detective did the same. The next months passed easily… more easily than Sara had expected, she admitted to herself.

She still, from time to time, had trouble believing how easily everything had changed. Or, to put it more precisely, how easily she had changed. Not that it had been _all_ easy by any means.

Some part of her kept expecting a backlash, a rebellion in her solitary soul, but at the moment it seemed that her soul, like the rest of her, was content to bask blissfully in Sofia's presence.

And Sofia didn't seem bothered either, Sara had to admit.

Sara found that Sofia seemed to find touch just as reassuring as she did; tucking her feet under her thigh on the couch, reaching out across the breakfast table to absentmindedly link their fingers, once or twice sitting at her feet and leaning against her legs when they were watching TV.

Sara did the same thing… taking Sofia's hand or her arm when they were walking somewhere, or finding the blonde sprawled on her stomach on the floor in front of the TV and lying down crosswise so she could rest her head on her back while she read. Sara did it without really thinking about it, and that was what surprised her. The ease was reassuring…

The sun rose before Grissom and Sara made it back to the lab, depositing various bags of evidence with the techs for processing. After signing off on a few more things, they headed down the hallway but came to a stop as they rounded the corner and ran into Brass and Curtis.

"Hello Sofia" Grissom smiled, "back on another visit?"

"Hello Grissom. No not exactly" Sofia replied.

"I just hired her" Brass chuckled, "one of my detectives just transferred to day shift."

"Oh" Grissom said with a comic expression. "Well looking forward to work with you again."

"Thank you Grissom and likewise, but you'll have to wait a few days for that" Sofia answered. "I just bought a house and Brass has kindly given me some days off to get in place" she explained with a friendly smile, chuckling softly at Grissom's stunned look.

"My my Brass didn't know you have such a soft spot for the detective" Sara teased friendly.

"In case no one's ever told you before, you have a twisted sense of humor" Brass said, but with a mischievous tone.

"Congrats with the house" Grissom said casually. Sara felt a flush creeping up her cheeks as he continued, "I'm sure Sara will be glad to give a hand if you need help with anything, she's quite handy with most tools."

"I'm sure she is" Sofia said, clearing her throat to cover the laugh.

Sara caught Sofia's expression, and a grin started slowly. "I'm off work the next two nights so feel free to give me call if you need help."

Sara's toothy grin triggered her own smile, "well thank you Sidle, I might just do that" Sofia said, giving the brunette a wicked grin.

"Well I'm exhausted" Brass said, unsuccessfully fighting back a yawn. I'm going home to catch a nap," he said, giving them a wave before leaving.

Grissom let out a huge yawn, causing Sara to chuckle. "Think I'll follow Jim's example and get some rest" he exclaimed. "Sara, enjoy your days off and Sofia, welcome back" he said as he went down the hallway.

They watched Grissom walk down the hallway, when he turned the corner Sofia looked back at Sara. "Your belongings arrived a few hours ago, safe and sealed, and are now stacked in the living room to wait for your arrival."

"Okay. What about your things?"

"On its way as we speak. Ready to go?" Sofia asked softly.

Sara had a gentle smile on her face. "Absolutely."

They walked out of the lab together, again an echo of earlier times, though no case called them now.

"See you at the house" Sofia said, lightly touching her arm.

"No, you'll see me at home" Sara said softly.

Sofia smiled broadly and ran her fingers through her hair. "Home… I can think of no other place I'd rather be" she sighed happily.

Lifting a hand to Sofia's cheek, Sara kissed her, a long soft kiss that felt like home, because that was what she was…

**The end**

**Author's note: **For more stories not posted here, go to my profile and click on homepage!


End file.
